


Que sera, sera

by ConsortNeri



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), ООС, ООС Силы, Юмор, ехидные призраки, нецензурная лексика, эстетика легких психических расстройств
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsortNeri/pseuds/ConsortNeri
Summary: Можно ли совместить личную жизнь с работой, влюбившись в коллегу-агента под прикрытием?Сколько нужно времени, чтобы понять, по пути ли Первому Ордену и Ордену Рен?Что делать, узнав, что был не прав, считая, будто любишь только деньги и адреналин?Как себя вести, обнаружив, что любимый начальник - некомпетентный маньяк?





	1. История первая. Quo vadis

**Author's Note:**

> Также есть на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4758686
> 
>  
> 
> Пишется медленно, т.к. переводы в приоритете.  
> Во избежание чьих-то возможных сквиков:  
> 1.Про несоответствия канону: стоит предупреждение АУ.  
> 2.Да, здесь есть гет И слэш. С НЦ для обоих пейрингов (по отдельности!).  
> 3.Есть описания убийств и попыток убийств, которые кому-то могут показаться графичными. До предупреждения “Гуро” не дотягивают.  
> 3.Нет, дарк!По не убивает людей сотнями, хохоча и убегая в закат. Честно. Он просто немного мудак (а кто нет).  
> 4.Фазма не мудак. Она просто влюблена.  
> 5.Нелюбовь персонажей к Финну никак не отражает точку зрения автора по этому поводу.  
> 6.Фокальные персонажи меняются. Иногда - внезапно, лол.  
> 7.Непонятные диалоги (ещё и письма) присутствуют. Ну люблю я их.  
> 8.Оригинальные персонажи - в основном из ренятника. Появляются редко.  
> 9\. Да, может показаться, что все четверо уж очень сияют. Что поделать - автор так видит :)  
> 10\. Также может показаться, что все четверо - ООС. См. пункт 9. Многое из написанного точно противоречит распространённым _фанонам_.  
>  11\. Есть ООС Силы. Кажется, суровый.  
> 12\. “Что значит — главы должны быть примерно одинакового размера?”
> 
>  
> 
> Большое спасибо замечательной бете Efah (ficbook.net/authors/1440615) за вычитку и редактирование!

Она его давно заметила — попробуй-ка не заметить. Всегда в центре компании, да ещё и с этими огненно-рыжими волосами.

Зачем подошла? Сложный вопрос. Он явно был не в её вкусе — ну что вы вообще, Фазма не педофил. Он же на два курса младше, ему шестнадцать, наверное. Просто… уж очень странно он держался. Рубаха-парень, а спроси кого-нибудь про него — пожимают плечами. Хакс и Хакс, больше сказать нечего. Кажется, никто даже не знал, с какой он планеты. Согласитесь, не так уж просто умудриться постоянно со всеми болтать так, чтобы никто о тебе ничего не знал. Да и вообще окружающие как-то странно реагировали на вопросы о нём. Его… не любили? Нет, это не было похоже на травлю ботанов или что-то такое. С ним общались. Охотно. Но при попытке спросить про него переводили тему на более приятную.

А если ещё подумать, то у них с Фазмой должны быть общие спарринги и построения. И пилотирование. И, кажется, плавание. Но вот что странно — ни на одном из этих занятий она его не видела, только в столовой и в библиотеке. Или возле кабинетов экономики и математики — такое ощущение, что этих предметов в его расписании было вдвое больше, чем в обычном, несмотря на то, что в Академии расписание у всех было одинаковое. Или нет?

В общем, то, что она решила завести разговор, можно было списать на обычное женское любопытство. На вызов. Было бы забавно знать что-то, чего не знают остальные — да вот хотя бы его имя.

Хакс дружелюбно улыбнулся, когда она подошла, и даже начал разговор первым. До окончания перемены Фазма успела рассказать ему, откуда она, и насколько она ненавидит математику, и что она мечтает после Академии служить на корабле, и…

Кажется, это было не то, что она планировала сделать. Странно.

***

Второй разговор оставил Фазму даже не в задумчивости, а в полной уверенности, что это какое-то криффово волшебство. Они замечательно поболтали в библиотеке, и через почти двадцать минут, оставшись в одиночестве, Фазма обнаружила, что её знания по истории вооружений обогатились описанием древних силовых мечей… Она понятия не имела, как он относится к истории и мечам. И понятия не имела, как его зовут. Может, у него нет имени?

Впрочем, дискуссия получилась интересной — нужно продолжить эксперименты.

***

А в третий раз он подошёл сам.

Она сидела за столиком в атриуме, сражаясь с особо сложной задачей по пятимерным дифференциалам (и позорно проигрывая).

Хакс нагло, не спросив разрешения, уселся рядом, поставив на столик поднос с горячим кафом и её любимыми пирожными (хотя она абсолютно точно при нем об этом не упоминала).

— Можно? — вопрос немного запоздал, потому что он уже отобрал у неё инфопад. Фазма, пожав плечами, пододвинула к себе пирожные.

— Ах, ну да. Знаешь, Фазма, некоторые задачи гораздо проще решать, правильно переписав условие. Вот здесь, — он ткнул пальцем, — я уверен, производная должна быть под корнем, а не рядом с ним. Тогда всё решается в три действия.

***

Общаясь с Хаксом ежедневно уже почти год, она по-прежнему почти ничего про него не знала. Какие-то совсем маленькие разрозненные кусочки информации. Он родился на Арканисе. У него действительно было имя — Армитаж (впрочем, желание его не упоминать как раз не было странностью Хакса. В Академии многие кадеты предпочитали, чтобы их звали по фамилии, Фазма не исключение). В двенадцать ему сделали коррекцию зрения, а вот привычка щуриться так и осталась. Он любил математику и экономику, и его познания в этих предметах позволяли ему помогать Фазме с домашним заданием, несмотря на два курса разницы. Он обожал шахматы и абсолютно не интересовался романтикой в любых её проявлениях. Физические упражнения — и особенно рукопашный бой — вызывали у него тщательно скрываемый ужас. Он постоянно одергивал манжеты как можно ниже, но Фазма знала, что к концу экзаменационных недель запястья под этими манжетами почти всегда были покрасневшими и расцарапанными.

Вот, наверное, и всё, что она могла бы рассказать, спроси её кто-нибудь о Хаксе.

Так мало — и всё-таки настолько больше, чем все остальные. Ей нравилось, что её, единственную, так далеко пустили в его жизнь. Правда вот, расплачиваться за это приходилось тем, что сам Хакс, кажется, знал о ней всё — даже то, что она не говорила никому и никогда.

***

Отвратительное утро, отвратительное солнышко, отвратительная среда. Среда — это, если что, четыре дня до воскресенья включительно. А Фазме нужно было в город срочно. Немедленно. Позавчера. Поэтому за завтраком она успела поругаться с двумя однокурсниками и разбить кружку. Случайно, честное слово.

И… Вот только рыжей довольной жизнью физиономии ей сейчас не хватало.

— Доброе утро, Фазма.

— Доброе, и — лучше просто отойди. Поговорим… через неделю. Наверное.

— Да что случилось-то? — недоуменно поднятые брови.

— Отстань, правда. Я не в настроении.

Фыркнув, он протянул ей папку с конспектами:  
— Под желтой закладкой.

Пожав плечами, она пролистала страницы. Из-под жёлтой закладки приветливо выглядывала упаковка теста на беременность.

Она подняла взгляд на Хакса:  
— Вот как так получается, что вроде ты делаешь что-то реально полезное и типа спасибо, но при этом тебя хочется посильнее треснуть этой самой папкой по морде?

— Природное обаяние, полагаю.

— И откуда ты узнал, что он мне нужен?

— Обычно даже в это время месяца ты бываешь менее раздражительной. Плюс — ты поругалась с Микелем. Сложив два и два, я с ужасом предположил, что ты входишь в число тех несчастных, которые не в курсе, что библиотекарь с удовольствием купит в городе и контрабандно притащит что угодно из перечня запрещенных в академии предметов. Как так получилось, кстати?

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, не переводим тему. Ты только что сказал, что ведешь мой… женский календарь?

— У меня не так уж много друзей, Фазма. Я предпочитаю общаться с ними в оптимальном режиме. В данном случае это значит — в некоторые моменты не общаться вовсе.

— Я могу всё-таки треснуть тебя папкой, мерзкий ты мудак?

— Мне бы этого не хотелось. Ты же взрослый человек, Фазма. И к тому же мой друг, — он обезоруживающе улыбнулся — и секундой позже скривился, схватившись за нос.

— Большое спасибо, — Фазма опустила папку, забрала тест и ушла.

Мудак.

***

— Крифф, больно же! Осторожнее, — отстранился Хакс.

— Красота требует жертв, — Фазма хищно потянулась к нему с пуховкой. Такой Хакс неизменно поднимал ей настроение. Хотя совесть потом мучила. Друг всё-таки.

Он зашипел от очередного прикосновения пуховки с пудрой к свежему синяку под глазом:  
— Варвары.

— А ты не пробовал поменьше людей доводить? — Фазма критически осмотрела свою работу. — Готово. Как и не было ничего, хоть сейчас второй ставь!

— Спасибо. Что значит — поменьше? Я же не просто так.

Что, простите?

— Что?

— Ну… как я узнаю, до какого предела их можно доводить, если не экспериментировать?

Фазма почувствовала, как по спине поползли мурашки от спокойного честного взгляда сине-серых глаз (левый немного заплывший).

— Зачем? — аккуратно спросила она.

— Спасибо за пудру, ты настоящий друг. Мне пора, — он даже не потрудился что-либо ответить.

***

— Я не буду этого делать, — ярко-красная тряпочка на бретельке свешивалась с брезгливо вытянутого пальца. На самом деле, выглядела маечка весьма неплохо. И откуда только размер узнал? Ах, ну да. Это же Хакс.

— Хорошо, — поднял он руки, сдаваясь, и страдальчески вздохнул, — я не сдам зачёт по рукопашному бою, меня отчислят, и ты сможешь законно порадоваться собственному выпускному без моей постной физиономии.

Она согласно кивнула.

— А, погоди. Не сможешь, — он ухмыльнулся, — перед выпускным ведь будут итоговые экзамены. С математикой. Как жаль, что я не смогу тебе _по-дружески_ с ними помочь — я-то буду уже дома, отчисленный.

— А как ты собираешься сдавать этот зачёт ещё два года подряд? Меня ведь здесь уже не будет, — Фазма уже почти согласилась.

— Я предпочитаю решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Так что — примеришь? Серьезно, поверь, тебе понравится. Даю слово.

***

Первый раунд закончился ничьей, но радоваться, судя по тяжёлому дыханию Хакса, было нечему. Снисходительно ухмыляющийся инструктор явно думал так же. Фазма пробралась в первый ряд и уселась так, что сопернику Хакса открывался отличный вид на ярко-красную маечку и на содержимое декольте. Второй раунд закончился в пользу Хакса, как и третий — он предусмотрительно старался оказываться спиной к Фазме, а его соперник, конечно, очень старался сосредоточиться, но красная маечка не оставляла ему шансов.

Впрочем, к четвертому раунду новизна зрелища притупилась; Фазма поморщилась — кажется, этот нокаут был бы чувствительным даже для неё… а, нет… встал. Ух ты, вот это синяк. Завтра её, кажется, ждёт очередная увлекательная лекция про варваров и их отличие от нормальных, цивилизованных, дружелюбных… хитрых мудаков.

Что ж, пятый раунд. Судя по состоянию Хакса, пора переходить к тяжёлой артиллерии. Подождав, пока он — с трудом — увернётся от пары ударов, Фазма открыла принесенную бутылку с минералкой, отпила, очень неловко вылила её на себя и громко ахнула.

Да, как ни постыдно признавать, Хакс был прав: ей нравилась эта игра.

Соперник Хакса, как и половина небольшого зала и инструктор, просто не смог отвести взгляда от чёрного кружевного бюстгальтера, немедленно обрисовавшегося под промокшей маечкой. Фазма стыдливо прикрылась, мило опустила взгляд и, кажется, даже смогла покраснеть.

Нокдаун! Ну да, перерыв-то никто не объявлял.

***

Фазма разглядывала звёзды, сидя на ступеньках парадной лестницы. Из атриума доносились голоса и немелодичное пение. Она бы, может, и присоединилась ко всеобщему веселью на выпускном, но её настроение изрядно испортили новости о назначении. Теперь, как она подозревала, развеселить её могло бы только спиртное — а его, естественно, по уставу Академии не полагалось даже на выпускном, и инструктора следили за исполнением правил даже более жёстко, чем обычно.

Наручный комлинк негромко запищал о пришедшем сообщении.

-*-*-*-  
Административное крыло, третий этаж. Возле 302-го кабинета.  
 _Хакс._  
-*-*-*-

В административном крыле в это время, конечно, горело только аварийное освещение. Фазма стояла возле 302-го кабинета, озираясь. Вдруг открылась дверь технического балкона, куда курсантов не пускали. Там она обнаружила Хакса; он приглашающе кивнул на пол балкона, где стояла бутылка вина и два бокала, и уселся сам.

— Не стой на свету, заходи. По бокалу — и тебе пора. Тебя там твой Серж искать начнёт минут через десять. Куда назначение?

Эта сторона административного здания выходила на пустырь, за которым вдали сверкали огни города. Было тихо — шум от празднующих выпускной курсантов сюда почти не доносился. Фазма взяла предложенный бокал, отпила и протянула Хаксу флимсипластовый листок.

— Ладарра? — он задумчиво потёр бровь, — ну что ж, это будет интересным опытом. Прости, не стану говорить, что бывает хуже — это прозвучало бы издевательски.

— И на том спасибо, — фыркнула она. — Надоело слушать.

— Могу представить. Да. В общем, не отчаивайся раньше времени — у меня есть некоторые карьерные планы… я тебя не забуду, если что. Мы ведь друзья.

— И чем же это отличается от «бывает хуже»? — вздохнула Фазма.

— Фазма. — Он нахмурился, — я редко что-нибудь обещаю. И обвинять меня в пустом сочувствии как-то невежливо. Ладно, будешь уходить — захлопни дверь. Минут через пять сработает сигнализация. Веселого выпускного, — неловко хлопнув её по плечу, он поднялся и ушёл.

***

Ладарра. Это красивое название могло бы навевать ужас — если бы кто-то вообще был в курсе, что это за планета. Фазма вот до выпускного про неё только один раз слышала на уроке астронавигации. И было бы неплохо, если бы она — как и более удачливые товарищи по Академии — и дальше ничего про неё не знала.

Кажется, от неё однокурсники ещё на выпускном стали отходить, как от прокаженной, когда она вскрыла конверт с назначением.

Песок. Песчаные драконы. Песчаные рейдеры. Песок везде.

И криффово солнце; она даже загорела, несмотря на вёдрами выливаемый на себя солнцезащитный крем. И это ужасно смотрелось с её платиновыми волосами.

И больше ни-че-го. Фазма иногда задавалась вопросом, что рейдеры вообще здесь забыли? Вывозят песок контрабандой?

Она вытерла рукавом камуфляжной куртки пот со лба и всмотрелась в горизонт. Кажется, через пару часов снова будет песчаная буря. Вздохнув, она завела спидер: с патрулированием можно заканчивать; если какие-то рейдеры собираются гулять в такую погоду, пусть погибают, не рассчитывая на её милосердный выстрел.

***

— Лейтенант Фазма! — окликнул её капитан, как только она припарковала спидер у базы, — к тебе там особист явился. Что ты натворила?

Фазме представилось на секунду, что ученые Первого Ордена нашли способ читать мысли и заметили её отсутствие энтузиазма к службе. Хотя в этом случае им пришлось бы заменить всю планетарную дивизию. И повторять замену каждый год, после окончания сезона дождей.

Вздохнув, она открыла дверь кабинета… И встретилась взглядом с Хаксом. Несомненно, изменившимся, но — Хаксом.

— Классная причёска, — обратила она внимание на его тёмные волосы с отросшими рыжими корнями.

Он, поморщившись, пригладил их рукой:  
— Последствия полевой работы. Будем надеяться, к ней я больше не вернусь. Сложно, знаешь ли, быть незаметным наблюдателем с рыжими волосами… Присаживайся.

— Значит, разведка.

— Это новость? — он удивленно поднял бровь.

Скрытность, умение разговорить собеседника, странное расписание в Академии, «карьерные планы» за два года до окончания… да нет, это могло быть новостью разве что для Фазмы в силу отсутствия желания думать.

— Я как-то не сопоставляла, — честно призналась она. — Ну что ж, поздравляю. Прилетел в гости?

— На Ладарру? — фыркнул он, — спасибо, пусть сюда повстанцы в гости летают. Помнишь, я обещал, что в случае чего тебя не забуду? В общем, если тебе вдруг надоело гонять рядовых, рейдеров и песчаных драконов, то у меня к тебе предложение. Начальство одобрило мою идею об… я называю это отряд «Аурек». У разведки много работы в подполье, народ, с которым приходится общаться, не самый приятный. Как правило, хатты и контрабандисты, сенаторы куда реже. А в разведку, так получилось, в основном попадают люди вроде меня… ну ты в курсе, незачёт по плаванию, с натяжкой — по бегу, с декольте — по рукопашной, — он ностальгически улыбнулся. — Вот мы и решили организовать мобильный небольшой отряд силовиков, подчиняющихся непосредственно разведке Первого Ордена. Думаю, ты там будешь очень кстати.

— Знаешь, Хакс, это всё звучит очень здорово — особенно после трёх лет в песке и на солнце, но я вот вспоминаю о твоём замечательном характере… Скажи сразу — в чём подвох?

— Иногда придётся ходить на каблуках.

— И?

— Ну и по мелочам… Некоторые проблемы с получением очередного звания — у нас в разведке с этим немного нетрадиционная ситуация, и ещё надо читать много планов и отчётов, — он, будто в рассеянности, говорил всё тише и тише, — и я буду твоим непосредственным командиром.

Фазма посмотрела в спокойные честные сине-серые глаза.

Перевела взгляд на окно (песчаная буря).

На календарь на стене. (Ещё четыре месяца лета, потом ещё восемь — сезон дождей. Затем лето).

— Я согласна. Где подписать?

***

Фазма смотрела из иллюминатора шаттла на удаляющуюся Ладарру. Где-то за её спиной непривычно молчаливый Хакс, хмурясь, набирал какой-то текст на инфопаде. Она была рада встрече — хотя, судя по тем нескольким фразам, которыми они успели обменяться, за три года многое изменилось.

Служба после Академии всем пошла на пользу.

Фазма вот научилась с пятисот метров снимать песчаного дракона или рейдера одним выстрелом.

Хакс — как ни страшно ей было это признавать — кажется, в совершенстве постиг секрет, до какого предела можно доводить людей, не получая при этом в морду. (Интересно, много ли на это ушло пудры?)


	2. История вторая. Розы и нарциссы

Эта кантина явно не была лучшей на Корусанте. Даже не в тысяче лучших; вообще-то, если бы кто-нибудь пригласил сюда Фазму поразвлечься и выпить, она покрутила бы пальцем у виска. Она сделала глоток, скривилась, неверяще рассмотрела бокал на свет и решила, что одного коктейля на вечер ей точно хватит. Если она будет делать вид, что пьёт его, скажем, раз в пять минут, и если агент всё-таки поторопится появиться.

— Миледи, вы танцуете?

Она, презрительно подняв бровь, собиралась уже отшить очередного волокиту (на самом деле, ей было бы достаточно встать — вряд ли этот «милорд» собирался танцевать с почти двухметровой Фазмой). Но взгляд наткнулся на бело-красный нарцисс в петлице. Редкий для Корусанта цветок. Настолько редкий, что можно было не сомневаться — это и был один из условленных паролей-отзывов. Она поправила браслет на левой руке, удостоверившись, что собеседник увидел ониксовую розу. Проверим второй пароль?

— Только вальсы.

— Какая жалость — я рассчитывал на танго, — он, ухмыльнувшись, опустился к ней за столик.

Вслух ещё более по-идиотски, чем в инфопаде. Кто, крифф побери, сочиняет такую тошнотворную хрень из дамских романов в качестве паролей и отзывов? Сам Хакс, что ли? Фазма о нём была лучшего мнения. Хотя нет, не была. Вполне в его саркастическом вкусе придумать такое специально, чтобы развлечь её лично. В меру своего понимания — развлечь.

— Вам известны детали? — бархатный голос. Она заинтересованно рассмотрела агента повнимательнее. А что — вполне хорош собой. Мог бы, конечно, быть немного повыше, но к этой беде Фазма уже привыкла. Зато выразительные глаза и лёгкая небритость смуглого подбородка просто заставляли сердце биться быстрее. Похоже, это задание будет нескучным — по крайней мере, есть на что поглазеть.

— Только общий план операции. Можно на «ты». И — у тебя есть имя? Я Фазма.

— Дэмерон. По Дэмерон. Так вот, миледи Фазма, если вкратце — мы хотим получить кое-какую информацию из старой имперской базы данных.

— Если не вкратце?

— Нынешний владелец запрашивают за эту информацию слишком много, так что мы её будем красть.

Фазма окинула его задумчивым взглядом. В плане не было упомянуто других агентов, значит, по мнению Хакса, этот улыбчивый парень явно способен украсть информацию самостоятельно. И он сказал «кража», а не «налёт с ограблением».

— И это всё? Зачем тебе поддержка силовиков?

— Там охрана. Я и стреляю-то с трудом, у меня другие таланты. Впрочем, не могу не заметить, что к выбору напарника ваш Орден подошел… странно.

Мог бы вежливости ради смотреть в глаза, а не ниже.

— Не волнуйся, я, в отличие от некоторых, стреляю очень даже неплохо, — заверение в компетентности и одновременно предостережение. По благоразумно поднял глаза. — Ну, допустим, охрана, — чего-то он явно не договаривает. — И это, конечно же, ещё не всё?

— Есть ещё Канджиклаб, — небрежно ответил По.

— На Корусанте, — у Фазмы были все основания недоверчиво поднять бровь.

— Ну, они тут ищут кое-кого… точнее, планируют кое-кого убить.

— Кого? — да что ж такое, каждое слово из него клещами тянуть нужно.

— Меня, — он закусил губу, глядя в потолок.

Прекрасно. Просто замечательно. Интересно, Хакс знает?

— Это тоже входит в план операции?

— Нет, просто у меня вдруг с ними немного испортились отношения.

— Насколько «немного»? — помоги ей Сила, сейчас у него и с Фазмой испортятся отношения. Если б ей так подчинённые докладывали, они бы менялись каждую неделю.

— Я угнал их шаттл и обозвал одного из их боссов зеленой свиньей. А, ну и тот контрабандный груз наркотиков, который очень удачно был спрятан в шаттле, я продал. Не знаю, честно говоря, насколько «немного». Я бы вообще на такое не обиделся, — он невинно развел руками.

Фазма отпила глоток своего давно позабытого коктейля. У неё возникло слишком много вопросов, и она не знала, какой задать первым.

— «Зеленой»?

— Он родианец.

— Ага.

Как раз в этот момент оркестр живой музыки решил исполнить очередной зажигательный номер, и продолжать разговор стало временно невозможно. Фазма рассматривала выразительные глаза и выдающийся нос По; По, уже не стесняясь, разглядывал её чересчур открытое платье.

Коктейль, к сожалению, пришлось допить — глазеть так долго было неприлично, а рыться в наручном комлинке — ниже её достоинства.

— И кого мы тут ждём? — поинтересовалась Фазма через пару минут. — Мы ведь кого-то ждём, а не сидим здесь просто так?

— Информатора. А, кстати, вот и он, — По указал на озирающегося у входа катара в неприметной одежде и махнул рукой, привлекая его внимание.

Катар уселся к ним за столик и кивнул По. Тот, даже не представив его Фазме, сразу перешел к делу:  
— Итак, всё в порядке?

— Н-нет. Нет, совсем нет, — катар нервно дернул влажным носом, — сенатор… он уезжает.

— Уезжает, — повторил По, нахмурившись.

— Да, говорит, что хочет попутешествовать. И он возьмёт с собой сейф, он всегда так делает.

— И когда же?

— Завтра утром. В шесть.

По прищурился, очевидно, просчитывая изменения ситуации.

— Я могу идти, сэр?

— Да-да, иди, — рассеянно кивнул По. Затем он жестом фокусника достал откуда-то — кажется, из рукава — кредитный чип и запустил его по столу в сторону катара. Тот ловко поймал и, кивнув, направился к выходу из бара.

— Значит, планы меняются и времени нет, — Фазма проводила информатора взглядом.

— Всё в порядке, — По откинулся на спинку диванчика, сложив руки за головой, — сегодня вечером. До ночной пересменки сенаторской прислуги — час, как раз успеем доехать и раздеть какого-нибудь беднягу-уборщика. Хочешь увидеть меня в форме уборщика, миледи? — вдруг подмигнул он.

Отвратительно. К Фазме со времен младшей школы, наверное, не подкатывали так безвкусно.

Она не смогла сдержать улыбку.

По вдруг щелкнул пальцами:  
— Знаешь, свяжусь-ка я с вашим рыжим. Вдруг он не одобрит изменения в плане.

_Рыжим_. Забавно. Обычно агенты не контактировали с разведкой напрямую, общение ограничивалось письменными сообщениями. Кстати, во времена, когда Хакс не сидел в штабе, а занимался полевой работой, он, вроде, рыжим не был.

— Сомневаюсь, что не одобрит, но как хочешь, — пожала плечами Фазма.

По, заслонив наручный комлинк от света и чужих глаз, стал набирать сообщение. Фазма безразлично отвернулась, рассматривая посетителей бара.

***

-*-*-*-

Она охуенна.  
Что ей нравится? Давай, рассказывай, ты же точно всё про неё знаешь вплоть до цвета трусов.  
 _П.Д._

-*-*-*-

Ты ещё помнишь про задание? Не забивай канал посторонними сообщениями.  
Если тебе нужна помощь, чтобы затащить в постель понравившуюся женщину, у меня возникают сомнения в твоей компетентности.  
 _Хакс._  
P.S. Судя по внешности её предыдущих любовников, ты, скорее всего, в её вкусе.  
P.P.S. Обычно черные. А что — ты уже потерял надежду сам посмотреть?

-*-*-*-

***

Фазма поёжилась, вспоминая о так и не разобранном чемодане с _нормальной_ одеждой, брошенном в гостиничном номере. С этими неожиданными изменениями планов заехать переодеться просто не было времени. Крифф с ним, с плащом; она мечтала хотя бы о брюках и приличной обуви. Перспектива снова ввязываться в догонялки и перестрелки на каблуках и в вечернем платье совсем не радовала.

Она в очередной раз нервно осмотрела стоянку, скудно освещённую только окнами окружающих небоскребов. Стоять, облокотившись на открытую дверцу заведенного спидера, было неудобно и подозрительно. Хорошо хоть прохожих в этот поздний час не было.

— Эй, детка, огоньку не найдётся?

Или были.

Двухметровый верзила в неряшливой куртке, с тяжёлой челюстью и мрачным взглядом умудрился подкрасться почти незаметно.

— Не курю, — Фазма поправила сумочку так, чтобы рукоять миниатюрного бластера, спрятанного в ней, можно было схватить одним движением руки.

— А где твой улыбчивый кавалер? — прошептал верзила.

Фазма почувствовала, как под ребро упёрлось лезвие готового включиться виброножа. Крифф. Он подставлялся — видимо, действительно считал её просто смазливой подружкой По — в этой позиции она могла вывести его из строя минимум четырьмя разными способами. Но, во-первых, он был не один, судя по его ищущему взгляду. Во-вторых, и Фазма была не одна, и ей не нужен был переполох. Ей нужно было держать спидер заведенным и тянуть время.

Всхлипнув, она посмотрела на него сверху вниз круглыми от ужаса глазами:  
— К-какой кавалер?

— Да тот кучерявый доходяга, который так не нравится Канджиклабу, — верзила расслабился. — А что — уже не помнишь? Может, у тебя тех кавалеров по пять за ночь? — он сально подмигнул, — а я тебе, случайно, не нравлюсь?

От необходимости отвечать её избавила истошно завизжавшая сирена и открывшаяся дверь фойе ближайшего здания.

Последующие события слились в одномоментный непрекращающийся хаос. Вот верзила падает на колени, с какой-то детской обидой рассматривая свой вибронож, торчащий из собственной же груди. Вот Фазма, чуть не сломав каблук, перекатывается в сторону, одновременно вскидывая бластер, и стреляет почти не целясь в охранника, выбежавшего вслед за По. Вот охранник, покачнувшись, сползает по захлопнувшейся двери, так и не успев выстрелить в кого бы он там ни пытался прицелиться. Вот По прыгает на водительское сидение и разворачивает спидер, чтобы Фазме было удобнее в него залезть.

Бросает ей короткое «Пристегнись» — и вжимает педаль в пол, даже не дождавшись, пока закроются двери.

В зеркало заднего вида Фазма замечает, как у ещё двух спидеров на стоянке зажигаются фары.

***

— Впервые вижу, чтобы общественный спидер разгонялся до трёхсот в час, — удивилась Фазма, — кстати, если тебе интересно, это были твои друзья из Канджиклаба. Думаю, те, кто за нами сейчас гонится, тоже.

— У этого спидера нет предохранителей, — ухмыльнулся По.

Так вот зачем он минут пятнадцать возился под капотом. Но… постойте-ка…

— Разве предохранители не связаны с системой тормозов?

— Держись за что-нибудь, — По, крепко схватившись за руль, на полной скорости вписался в очередной поворот. Да уж, в таланте ему не откажешь.

Фазма инстинктивно вздрогнула, заметив в зеркало дальнего вида, что у их преследователей таких талантов не было. Не затормозив, в небоскреб на уровне тридцатого этажа — ну, по крайней мере, это было быстро.

— Так что с тормозами? — вернулась она к волнующей теме.

— Да нет их, — пожал плечами По, — как-нибудь справимся.

Он потянул руль на себя, снижая спидер и держа курс на крышу какого-то сравнительно невысокого здания.

О нет; он же не собирается…

Фазма всегда мечтала погибнуть в бою.

Не в дорожной аварии с полоумным адреналиновым наркоманом за рулём.

Не в двадцать восемь лет.

Не…

Спидер отвратительно громко заскрипел обшивкой о бетон.

До боли закусившая губу Фазма не отрываясь смотрела не приближающийся край крыши. Руки инстинктивно напряглись, словно пытаясь оттолкнуть приборную панель… Уже меньше двух метров… метра… Опасно покачнувшись напоследок, спидер остановился. Она выдохнула и повернулась к По.

Этот ублюдок улыбался. Широко, радостно, как будто только что выиграл в хаттскую лотерею.

— Сказал же — все получится!

Нет. Лучше она сейчас промолчит, им ещё вместе работать до конца операции. Отстегнув ремень, Фазма выбралась из спидера и, пригнувшись, спряталась за оградой, пытаясь оценить обстановку. Погони не было. Возможность выбраться с крыши, кажется, была.

— Здесь стандартный код от лифтов, — По сел рядом, прислонившись спиной к стене. — Дальше просто — ты возвращаешься к рыжему с чипом, я залегаю на дно.

— То есть, чип ты всё-таки достал? — ну, это определенно хорошая новость.

— Обижаешь, миледи Фазма, — он, ухмыльнувшись, подкинул вытащенный из кармана чип, поймал и протянул ей.

Она дотронулась до чипа; их пальцы — случайно? — соприкоснулись. Вздрогнув, Фазма только сейчас вдруг поняла, насколько близко они сидят друг к другу. Сердце колотилось в груди, так и не успокоившись после недавнего всплеска адреналина; ветер на крыше небоскрёба ласкал разгоряченную кожу, заставляя мурашки бежать по открытой спине; она не сводила с По взгляда — он так же внимательно смотрел в ответ.

Неловкое молчание затягивалось.

— Так какой код? — спросила она, убирая чип в сумочку.

— Я лучше провожу, — хрипло сказал По, поднимаясь на ноги.

***

Фазма прислонилась к стене одного из складов космопорта — билет был куплен, показываться на глаза кому бы то ни было она не хотела. За три дня, проведенных на Корусанте, у неё появилось удивительно много врагов. Впрочем, так часто бывает после успешных операций.

Интересно, почему По как увязался за ней после погони, так и до сих пор не ушёл? «Настоящий джентльмен должен убедиться, что дама успешно села на шаттл и доставит информацию по адресу». Да, она даже поверила и прониклась.

Бедро неприятно холодила сохнущая ткань платья, которое пришлось отстирывать после ночных приключений под краном в общественном рефрешере. Она, поморщившись, поправила спадающую бретельку. Времени купить нормальную одежду уже не было — придётся, наверное, добираться в таком виде как минимум до Нар Шаддаа (и Фазма очень надеялась, что не до самых орденских баз).

— Когда шаттл? — По прервал её размышления.

— Через полчаса.

— Слушай, я тут подумал…

Она вопросительно подняла бровь.

По вдруг запустил руку в её короткие волосы, заставив наклониться — и поцеловал, решительно, требовательно раздвинув её губы языком. Фазма укусила его за нижнюю губу — он вздрогнул — и углубила поцелуй, вцепившись руками в его плечи и не давая отстраняться.

Почему нет, в принципе. Он привлекателен, нервное напряжение после миссии требует какого-то выхода, да и полчаса до шаттла надо как-то провести.

— Значит, не ошибся, — усмехнулся По минутой позже.

— Заткнись. Всего полчаса, — прошептала она, пытаясь расстегнуть его ремень.

По осмотрелся, подтолкнул её к каким-то ящикам в углу, подстелил свою куртку и заставил сесть. Опустил бретельки платья и прижался губами к шее, спускаясь всё ниже — Фазма выгнулась и прерывисто вздохнула, когда он чувствительно укусил её в ключицу. Она, наконец, справилась с ремнем и, дёрнув штаны вниз, запустила руку в его трусы.

По, застонав, подрагивающими руками провел по её бедрам, затем — окончательно стянув верх платья и ловко расстегнув одной рукой бюстгальтер, обвел языком напряжённый сосок, одновременно дразня пальцами второй.

За закрытой дверью раздались чьи-то шаги — они вдвоём замерли и прислушались. Фазма кинула взгляд на наручный комлинк, выругалась сквозь зубы и, схватив По за воротник рубашки, подтянула его ближе, снова жадно целуя. Поняв намёк, он стянул трусы и немедленно отвлекся, шаря рукой по карманам.

— Глупости, у меня имплант, — фыркнула Фазма, — иди сюда.

Она немного откинулась и оперлась на локти, чтобы было удобнее. Отодвинув давно уже мокрые трусики, он резко вошёл — и замер, рвано выдохнув. Затем начал двигаться, неторопливо, спокойно, держа Фазму обеими руками за плечи и покрывая влажными поцелуями её шею.

Шаги за дверью вернулись. Кто-то попытался набрать код от двери — замок недовольно пискнул.

…Фазма сдавленно застонала, когда пальцы По коснулись клитора.

За дверью выматерились и стали спорить.

…По, тяжело дыша, двигался всё быстрее.

Спорщики за дверью повысили голос настолько, что можно было разобрать отдельные слова. Повторно набрали код — снова писк замка.

…Фазма, зашипев и зажмурившись, вцепилась ногтями в его плечи, и ей уже было всё равно, что, кажется, она поцарапала его до крови. И ей было всё равно, кто стоит за дверью. И вообще в её мире сейчас мало что существовало, кроме собственных ощущений.

В дверь разъярённо ударили — видимо, ногой.

По сквозь зубы выдохнул «Фазма!» — и кончил, судорожно её обнимая.

Шаги в коридоре отдалялись.

По сел прямо на пол, закрыв глаза и пытаясь отдышаться.

— Ну, — Фазма сползла с ящиков, застегнула бюстгальтер и одернула платье, — мне пора. Было приятно поработать вместе.

Она ушла, не обернувшись. Ей, в сущности, было не очень-то интересно, смотрел ли он ей вслед.

***

-*-*-*-

Ваша смертоносность, миледи, может сравниться лишь с Вашей красотой.  
Вспоминаю наше знакомство каждый день.  
 _П.Д._

-*-*-*-

***

-*-*-*-

Фазма, агент просил твою личную голочастоту. Меня не интересует, чем вы занимаетесь в свободное время, но хочу напомнить, что разговоры просматриваются. Не думаю, что только мной.  
 _Хакс._

-*-*-*-

Расскажи мне о нём. Как он к нам попал?  
 _Фазма._

-*-*-*-

Не с твоим уровнем доступа, извини. Ты ведь можешь сама с ним поговорить. Обмен историями о прошлом считается неотъемлемой традиционной частью процесса ухаживаний. Увлекательной.  
 _Хакс._  
P.S. Родители для него — больная тема.

-*-*-*-

«Неотъемлемой частью». «Процесса ухаживаний».  
Хакс, как ты сам умудрился не остаться девственником с твоим-то занудством?  
 _Фазма._

-*-*-*-

Да прямо на том Корусанте — от 400 кредитов за ночь. Медицинские справки прилагаются. Удобно.  
 _Хакс._

-*-*-*-

Женщины же вроде всего от 200?  
 _Фазма._

-*-*-*-

Понятия не имею.  
 _Хакс._

-*-*-*-

0_о  
Да ну? Ты по мальчикам, что ли? Вот уж не подумала бы.  
 _Фазма._

-*-*-*-

**.**   
_Хакс._

-*-*-*-


	3. История третья. Ars moriendi

Кайло тренировался, нанося один и тот же удар по воздуху — снова и снова. Магистр Аргин, периодически косясь на него, но пока не делая замечаний, читал что-то на инфопаде, с комфортом левитируя.

Кайло очень нравился магистр Аргин в последнее время. Помолодевший. Улыбчивый. Потрясающе могущественный. _Его_. Он понимал, что именно означают участившиеся головокружения — как будто он постоянно был полностью подключен к Силе, не отдыхая ни днём, ни ночью — но считал, что это допустимая цена. Ему всего двадцать три, он очень сильный форсъюзер, он сможет выдержать это, и наверняка смог бы выдержать что-то большее, если бы понадобилось.

— Локоть, — привычно проворчал Аргин. — Всегда локоть. Отрубят тебе когда-нибудь ту руку, и будешь как дурак с протезом ходить. Или личико с той стороны попортят, вот вспомнишь тогда, что добрый Аргин предупреждал.

— Ты бы, добрый Аргин, — Кайло медленно и аккуратно повторил удар, следя, чтобы локоть не высовывался дальше, чем нужно, и заслужил этим одобрительный кивок, — мог и потренироваться с учеником для разнообразия.

— Ты и так разнообразно тренируешься, — улыбнулся Аргин, — вчера вон как Йоренниса загонял, он из своих комнат не показывается. Стыдно, мальчик мой, мучить моих рыцарей по четыре часа подряд.

— У меня мало опыта боя против противника с шестом.

— То есть ты намерен продолжить? Вот он обрадуется… Ладно, — магистр грациозно приземлился в вихре своих чёрных одежд, — пойдём-ка лучше поболтаем.

***

В кабинете Аргина Кайло, как обычно, подошёл к окну. Ему нравился этот пейзаж — казалось бы, ничего особенного, посадочная площадка орденских шаттлов на опушке леса — но любой, кто знал хоть что-нибудь о планете, удивился бы, как удалось сохранить этот уголок природы в сердце индустриального мира и как дорого это обошлось.

— Между прочим, я посмотрел те руны и твои комментарии… Мне нравится. Очень необычное видение перспективы. Не могу сказать, что я его разделяю, — Аргин пожал плечами, — но мне, полагаю, просто не дано. У тебя свой путь.

— Я хотел бы ещё раз побывать там. Чем больше смотрю, тем отчётливее понимаю, что пропустил что-то… но теперь я, кажется, знаю, где искать.

— Это… не очень сочетается с нашими ближайшими планами, мальчик мой, — отвел глаза Аргин, — впрочем, тебе обязательно нужно заняться этим в будущем. Пока обойдись голокронами.

— У меня всего три. Просмотрены от и до, — Кайло пожал плечами.

— Ты, кстати, никогда не думал о том, чтобы сделать собственный? — Аргин улыбнулся — видимо, заметил, как глаза ученика загорелись энтузиазмом. — Полагаю, с твоими знаниями можно попробовать заняться чем-нибудь подобным.

— «С моими знаниями»… Аргин, ты так и не ответил на вчерашний вопрос.

— Озвучь ещё раз.

— Почему, скажи на милость, я со всеми моими знаниями не могу стать рыцарем Рен?

Аргин скрестил руки на груди и оперся на стену, внимательно разглядывая Кайло. Помолчав несколько секунд, он ответил:  
— Потому что по уставу Ордена рыцарь не может стать магистром. Магистр может только прийти со стороны.

— Ты… хочешь, чтобы я занял твоё место?

— Мальчик мой, ты сегодня на удивление догадлив.

Кайло задумался. Это, конечно, большая честь. Это было бы интересно. Но вот только… он в свои двадцать три года, что вполне логично, понятия не имел, как управлять — единолично! — организацией такого размера. Он, кстати, даже не знал о точном размере Ордена. Штаб был осмотрен вдоль и поперек, ближний круг рыцарей, конечно, был знаком ему по именам; он даже начал узнавать их в шлемах. Но об остальном Кайло имел лишь самое приблизительное представление. Орден Рен был главной силой в этой звездной системе, у них даже, кажется, был планетарный флот… Интересно, сколько времени будет занимать управление всем этим? И чем сам Аргин собирается заняться в освободившееся время?

— И какие же у магистра обязанности?

— Найти нового магистра и трахнуть его, — фыркнул Аргин, собрав морщинками улыбку вокруг прозрачно-желтых глаз.

Кайло коротко рассмеялся.

— Я серьезно.

— Позже, мальчик мой. Позже всё узнаешь.

— Это будет какая-то торжественная церемония?

— В каком-то роде — да. Новый магистр Ордена Рен должен убить предыдущего.

— Несмешная шутка.

— А я и не шучу. Тебе устав принести почитать?

Кайло неверяще посмотрел в жёлтые глаза. Не врет.

— Ты сейчас сказал, — осторожно переспросил он, подходя ближе, — что я должен тебя убить.

— Да, — не так уж часто можно встретить человека, которого так забавляла мысль о собственной смерти.

— Зачем тебе это?!

— Я стар, Кайло. Чудовищно, до неприличия стар. И я выгляжу так хорошо, потому что не стесняясь тяну из тебя Силу — ты ведь это чувствуешь, мальчик мой, так?

— Я это не только чувствую, я ещё и помню, как ты выглядел при нашей первой встрече. Аргин, я не идиот, — Кайло взъерошил его короткие седые волосы, — и я абсолютно не против такого положения дел.

— Зато я против, мой самоотверженный мальчик. Ты отдаёшь себе отчёт, что с тобой происходит? Ты должен уметь оценивать свои возможности. В таком режиме тебя хватит ещё, может быть, на месяц — и, как мне ни приятно моё нынешнее состояние, я не хочу наблюдать за тем, как ты сгоришь. Мне пора. Правда; я многое повидал, я ни о чём не сожалею — это отличная нота для коды. Лучше многих других.

Это даже… Да как с этим спорить? В какой части галактики такое поведение считается нормальным? Кайло решил, что сейчас он, пожалуй, пойдёт к себе. Может, по пути найдёт Алензо и намекнёт, что магистру нужна помощь. Психологическая. Срочная.

— Я не буду этого делать. Всё. Точка. Я не участвую в этом сумасшествии, я ухожу.

Ярко-жёлтый взгляд. У Кайло потемнело в глазах — на секунду? — и он вдруг обнаружил, что стоит, прижав ритуальный кинжал, висевший раньше на стене, к горлу смеющегося магистра. В ужасе выронив кинжал, он отшатнулся. По горлу Аргина стекало несколько капель крови из неглубокой — на глазах затягивающейся — царапины.

— Как видишь, мне не нужно твоё согласие с моими планами. Но я очень, очень хочу его получить, это важно для меня. Давай-ка сохраним немного достоинства, мой мальчик, как и подобает воинам, а? Позволь мне уйти красиво. Позволь мне сделать тебе этот подарок на прощание.

Аргин взял подрагивающую руку Кайло и погладил ладонь указательным пальцем:  
— Тебе нужно подумать и осознать. Принять. Здесь есть над чем подумать, я понимаю. Церемония через неделю.

***

— Решил?

Кайло вздрогнул. Сколько он уже так стоит у камина, не сводя глаз с огня? Так крепко задумавшись, что даже не заметил, как в комнату кто-то вошёл?

— Не очень-то тактично применять слово «решил» к кому-то, от чьего решения ничего не зависит, а, Аргин? — флегматично заметил он.

— Мой обидчивый мальчик. Ты действительно можешь попытаться уйти. Отказаться. Чем не решение?

— И далеко мне позволят уйти твои рыцари? — ядовито поинтересовался Кайло.

— Ну… не всякое решение приводит к положительным результатам, — пожал плечами Аргин.

— Ты говоришь, что я должен продолжать свои исследования. И тут же цепляешь мне на шею кучу обязанностей по управлению древним Орденом. И отбираешь единственного опытного человека, с которым я могу проконсультироваться… даже не думая о моих чувствах, между прочим, — сказал Кайло внезапно севшим голосом, — как ты себе это вообще представляешь? Ты будешь стоять и ждать, пока я тебя убью? Это, по-твоему, нормально?

— Здесь не благородный Орден джедаев, если не заметил. А как ты хотел? Темная сторона требует и более странных вещей. И ты вроде когда-то мечтал стать ситхом; правильный ситх должен убить своего учителя.

— Ты не ситх. А мечтал я об этом лет в десять. Стать ситхом и завести ручную вампу. Смею надеяться, что с тех пор я немного вырос, — Кайло упал в кресло, закрыв лицо руками, — ладно, хватит, я… ты уже чувствуешь, что я соглашусь. Всегда чувствуешь, так?

— Да. Что до твоего недовольства объемом будущих обязанностей… Здесь не армия, мы не солдаты. Орден — своего рода… семья, я бы сказал. У нас есть общие интересы, нам удобнее оставаться вместе, придерживаясь некоторых правил. В общем, обязанностей у тебя немного — членам Ордена очень редко нужно вмешательство магистра. Решать их споры — которых не возникает — и думать о будущем Ордена.

— В смысле?

— В смысле, например, решать, участвуем ли мы в войне, — Аргин многозначительно посмотрел на Кайло.

— Ты намекаешь на Сноука.

— Да, мальчик мой. Ты совершенно зря отказываешься от его предложения.

— Потому что ему нечего мне предложить! У него очень странные цели, которыми он меня пугал всё детство, и меня они не привлекают, потому что я не выжил пока из ума. «Мировое господство», надо же. Я в детстве прочитал, кажется, все исторические книги про Палпатина, спасибо матери. Так у Палпатина было управленческое образование, он сколько лет был сенатором — и где он теперь?

— Ты не прав… То есть, ты прав в своих оценках, но не видишь всю картину. Это Сноук понятия не имеет, что тебе предложить — вот и говорит исключительно о том, о чем мечтает сам. На самом деле он предлагает тебе — _нам_  — на него посмотреть. На него и на его Первый Орден, который всё-таки набирает силу. За этим нужно проследить. У меня есть серьезные опасения, что с его «странными целями» нам в любом случае придётся столкнуться. Как и всей галактике. И кстати, он мог бы тебя научить молниям. Я ведь не умею, это не моё. А у тебя могло бы получиться.

— То есть ты предлагаешь мне — по пунктам — убить своего учителя и любовника, стать во главе Ордена, забросив собственные наработки, на которые я трачу всё — пока свободное! — личное время, поступить в ученичество к маньяку с манией величия и с риском для жизни сливать полученную о нем информацию Ордену Рен. И всё это — на этой неделе.

— Зато представь, какой у тебя будет богатый жизненный опыт! — ухмыльнулся Аргин, — кстати, если вдруг решишь передумать… ученичество у Сноука — это, можно считать, моя последняя предсмертная просьба. Учитывай это в своих планах, будь так добр.

— Аргин, — кинул Кайло в спину уходящему магистру. Тот остановился в дверях, не оглядываясь. — Что-нибудь бы изменилось, если бы… если бы я не позволил тебе тянуть через меня Силу?

— Другими словами, не наказывает ли тебя мироздание за твои низменные желания? — фыркнул Аргин, — не волнуйся. Кому, как не таким, как мы, знать, что возмездия не бывает и можно брать, что хочешь.

Это он ответил так, что ли? Кайло, вздохнув, откинул голову на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Ночь будет долгой, и лучше бы она не кончалась.

***

Аргин стоял, высоко подняв подбородок. Грустные ярко-жёлтые глаза, улыбка на лице. Меч с мутноватым красно-фиолетовым клинком опущен вниз. Технически магистр не был безоружен, но Кайло знал, что сегодня его удар не встретит блока.

Он репетировал это в голове вчера. Кайло не хотел осквернять тело Аргина, не хотел видеть страшные ожоги и отсеченные конечности. Один точный колющий удар в грудь. Он медлил.

«Давай же, мальчик мой. Я разочаруюсь, если мне придётся делать это самому», — насмешливый шёпот в голове.

Вздохнув, Кайло сделал выпад — и сразу же шагнул назад, вытаскивая меч. Короткий вскрик, жёлтые глаза — глаза, не закрывшиеся до последнего — мягкий стук упавшего тела. Покатившийся по камням пола погасший меч.

Шёпот Силы. Голоса, сочувствие, хохот, заунывные песнопения — это на грани сознания. Чёрные, похожие на воронов фигуры в масках, но с голыми кистями рук — это наяву. Кайло упал на колени подле магистра — _бывшего_ магистра. Напротив него опустился на колени один из рыцарей — он не знал, кто именно.

Рыцарь поднял кинжал — вонзил его в уже остывающую плоть — погрузил пальцы в рану. Шёпот Силы был просто невыносим, Кайло почти падал в обморок

Он почувствовал — только почувствовал, ведь он уже почти ничего не видел, оглушённый Силой — как к скулам прикасаются мокрые пальцы.

Тёмные фигуры покинули зал.

Магистр Ордена Рен стоял на коленях, закрыв глаза, положив руки на чужую истерзанную грудь, в которой не билось сердце. По щекам стекала кровь, нанесенная широкими мазками.

***

Кайло остановился у распахнутого окна. Пейзаж, конечно, никак не отличался от вчерашнего — с чего бы ему отличаться? Этот закат будет так же алеть и через тысячу лет. Ему, закату, абсолютно наплевать на то, как резко может измениться жизнь одного человека за сутки.

На то, что у Кайло теперь есть кабинет — с чужими книгами и чужой коллекцией оружия.

На то, что эти самые книги и оружие он вряд ли когда-либо решит отсюда убрать, как бы тяжело на них ни было смотреть.

На то, что тёмные фигуры в масках теперь почтительно склоняют головы, когда он идёт по коридору.

На то, что он, крифф побери, понятия не имеет, как ему со всем этим справляться, но варианта сбежать у него действительно нет.

И не было никогда.

Куда ему от себя бежать-то?

— Да ничего сложного. Привыкнете — даже понравится. По себе знаю.

— У меня есть основания полагать, что вы немного лукавите, Алензо.

— Разве что немного, — рыцарь слабо улыбнулся и задумчиво подёргал себя за косичку, — но вы, магистр, в свою очередь, немного преувеличиваете опасность. Зашифрованный комлинк у вас есть, мы, если что, всегда готовы помочь советом… Да и сами вы не лот-котик, вас не так просто обидеть. И кроме того, боюсь, почтенный Аргин не оставил вам выбора. Он предпочитал никогда никому не оставлять выбора. Это ведь его последняя просьба, так?

— Да, — вздохнул Кайло, — вы правы.

— Шлем, кстати, возьмите. Это не его личный; это, так сказать, регалии. Ваши по праву. Советую попросить наших техников помочь вам со сменой тембра вокодера. Полагаю, вам неприятно будет слышать… этот голос.

— Да, наверное.

Разговор затих; Кайло сел за стол и попытался разобраться в принесенных сводках — наверное, это было теперь его обязанностью. Алензо наблюдал за ним с невозмутимым выражением лица.

— А вы тут без меня точно справитесь? — Кайло почувствовал, насколько глупо прозвучал вопрос, ещё до того, как успел его озвучить полностью.

— И как мы вот только раньше без вас справлялись, дорогой магистр, — рассмеялся рыцарь. — Вы не забыли, что полгода с Аргином вдвоём по каким-то руинам таскались? Орден за это время не развалился. Так что займитесь уже, наконец, _своими_ обязанностями, не отлынивайте. А сводки отдайте назад рыцарю Магрете, у вас, насколько я знаю, нет экономического образования. И — мой вам совет — больше в руки их даже не берите, она же не отвяжется.

***

-*-*-*-

Я согласен. Думаю, мне действительно есть чему у Вас поучиться.

_Кайло Рен. Магистр Ордена._

-*-*-*-

***

Цитадель Сноука впечатляла. И размерами снаружи — Кайло пришлось минут пять искать ангар, в который диспетчер направил его шаттл, и атмосферой внутри.

Тёмные стены, тусклое освещение коридоров — и огромный командный центр с голографическими дисплеями, отражавшими разные сегменты карты галактики в разных масштабах. Шум голосов, неразбериха и разноцветные мигающие строчки информации, ползущие по мониторам, напоминали Хоснианский фондовый рынок, на котором ему пришлось побывать с матерью когда-то в детстве.

Всё это было абсолютно не похоже на штаб Ордена Рен. Уж по крайней мере, в Ордене бегающие с инфопадами лейтенанты не пытались не глядя сбить Кайло с ног.

— Постоянная работа, постоянная обработка информации — двадцать шесть часов в сутки, — довольно сказал Сноук из-за плеча Кайло. — Пойдём-ка в кабинет, нас ждёт серьезный разговор.

***

— Итак, посмотрим, с чего мы начнём, мальчик мой…

Кайло поморщился:  
— Учитель, у меня к вам просьба. Мне, видите ли, уже не так мало лет, я магистр Рен… В общем, давно не мальчик. Называйте как-нибудь по-другому.

— Я могу удовлетворить эту просьбу… мой ученик. Кстати, раз уж ты напомнил про Орден Рен. Пожалуй, начать наше наконец-то личное знакомство я хочу с просмотра твоих воспоминаний. Ты ведь не против? — Сноук протянул костлявые пальцы к вискам Кайло.

***

— Где Люк Скайуокер, последний джедай?

«Да не знаю я — что толку в третий раз спрашивать? Сколько лет уже не видел… любимого скрытного дядю… крифф, больно же…»

Кайло точно знал, что влезать в чужие мысли можно, не причиняя такой зверской боли; Сноук был на удивление… невежлив. Ну да, Кайло не торопился снять щиты, у него были на это причины. Но можно ведь как-то понежнее, с прелюдиями, что ли?

— Где? Сосредоточься, ты же должен его чувствовать… ты же его родственник.

«Вот пристал. Я его, видите ли, не интересую, тайны Силы из морабандских руин не интересуют, Орден Рен не интересует. Только Люк. Ну ладно — хочешь Люка, забирай».

Это, на самом деле, хорошо, что Сноука интересует только Люк; в планы Кайло не входило рассказывать всю свою биографию, а особенно раскрывать всё, чему он успел научиться. Значит, было бы неплохо, если бы Люк Скайуокер занимал Сноука как можно дольше. Кайло вызвал из памяти фантазию, составленную на всякий случай по пути к цитадели… Надо только немного подправить, прямо на ходу. Знающий наблюдатель обнаружил бы массу нестыковок — оставалось только рискнуть и надеяться, что Сноук не был знающим наблюдателем. Иначе жить Кайло оставалось недолго — Сноук всё-таки был очень сильным форсъюзером, этого нельзя было не почувствовать. Хм. Интересно, станет ли Сноук магистром Ордена Рен, убив Кайло? Станет, конечно, так в уставе записано. Тогда интересно, будет ли ему являться недовольный призрак Аргина? Про себя-то Кайло уже решил, что являться будет при первой же возможности. И даже успел за свои двадцать три года составить немаленький список, кому именно.

— Я… не предполагал, что его могущество столь велико, — задумчиво пробормотал Сноук. — Но ничего, я всё равно сильнее. Особенно теперь, когда и твоя Сила в полном моём распоряжении, мой ученик. Иди, отдохни. Завтра продолжим.

***

Нет. Не знаю. Не видел. А зачем так больно? Что значит — откуда я знаю, что можно не больно? Я не знаю — я просто надеюсь, мой уважаемый учитель. Нельзя — так нельзя. Я присяду, можно? Нет? А то ведь ещё минут десять — и мне придётся прилечь.

Да, очень сильный. Чему удивляться-то? Он в моём возрасте убил Дарта Сидиуса и Дарта Вейдера. Только представьте, что он умеет сейчас. Не надо представлять — и так видите в моей голове? Ну и вот.

Почему с бородой? Мне откуда знать? Я ему не стилист.

Почему я вообще так мало знаю? Ну так я к вам учиться пришёл. Не на допрос.

Молчу.

Почему раньше не приходил? Ну, мировое господство — это ведь непросто. Амбициозная цель, уважаемый учитель. Когда прочувствовал всю глубину — тогда и пришёл.

Да, всех. Не передергивайте, уважаемый учитель, какие дети? В семнадцать-то лет? Кстати, вы разве сами потом ту школу не навещали? Не моё дело? Ну ладно.

Ничему особенно. Думаете, я бы его убил, если бы он меня учил хоть чему-нибудь? Конечно, не намёк. Вы спросили — я ответил.

Почему не всё видите? Наследственное, полагаю. Дядя Люк что-то такое рассказывал, я постараюсь поточнее вспомнить потом, если вас интересует. Ну да, похоже на щиты. Издали. А что — думаете, я мог бы против вас ментальные щиты ставить?

Пошутил. Глупо, знаю.

Молчу.

***

Неделя постоянных вторжений в — как Сноук полагал — память. Неделя изматывающего постоянного поддержания щитов. Кайло в отчаянии потёр виски. Он уже не знал, от чего у него эта пульсирующая мигрень — от болезненных копаний в голове или от напряжённого использования Силы. Но он прекрасно понимал, что в таком режиме ему осталось недолго. Сноук вчера в четвертый раз просмотрел «воспоминания» о Люке. Догадывался? Играл с непутёвым «учеником», как лот-кот с крысой?

Кайло устало прикрыл глаза, услышав уже такие знакомые шаги.

— И ещё один вопрос… Кстати, что-то ты плохо выглядишь. Бессонница мучает? — Сноук ласково улыбнулся. Какой ужас. — Так значит, чтобы стать магистром Ордена Рен, нужно убить предыдущего магистра?

— В церемониальном кругу в орденском храме, — педантично соврал Кайло. Этот вопрос в исполнении Сноука его нервировал, — в присутствии как минимум половины рыцарей Ордена. Это сложный ритуал, на самом деле.

— Сложный ритуал, — повторил Сноук и кивнул. — Я долго думал, мой ученик. И решил, что, прежде чем ты будешь готов учиться у меня чему-то, тебе нужно немного… практики. По применению того, что ты уже умеешь, на благо Первого Ордена. Подробности тебе пришлют на инфопад, вылететь нужно будет завтра. Ступай. И если ты что-нибудь — хоть что-нибудь узнаешь, услышишь, почувствуешь о Люке Скайуокере — ты немедленно дашь мне знать.

Кайло вздохнул с облегчением, проводив спину Сноука взглядом. Вторжения в сознание временно откладываются. Но вот не перестарался ли он с сияющим образом Люка?


	4. История четвертая. e2-e4

«Майор Хакс» — интересно, кстати, что в плане операции ничего больше не было указано; ни полного имени, ни, собственно, чем этот майор занимается — отличался от фотографий. То есть, конечно, не возникало сомнений, что на фото, приложенных к плану операции, был именно он; но вживую черты его лица были намного интереснее. Их непросто было описать, он, похоже, был из тех людей, которые никогда не похожи на себя на портретах даже самых талантливых художников. Вот, например, посмотрев на фотографии, Кайло решил, что ему чуть больше тридцати лет. Сейчас же казалось, что майору всего года на три-четыре больше, чем самому Кайло, просто он явно старается выглядеть старше, сохраняя серьезное невозмутимое лицо.

Кайло пожалел, что не надел шлем, посчитав, что на Нар Шаддаа он будет в нём слишком выделяться — под шлемом он мог бы разглядывать собеседника, сколько угодно. Теперь же ему пришлось отвести глаза, пока это не стало невежливым.

Хакс очень профессионально, почти незаметно просканировал взглядом обстановку и кивнул:  
— Майор Хакс. Разведка Первого Ордена.

Майор… разведки. Ну конечно. Кайло в очередной раз задумался, что им руководило, когда это всё показалось ему отличной идеей. Аргина он, бесспорно, уважал, и посмертные просьбы тоже; но на словах это «посмотреть на Сноука вблизи, сделав вид, что хочешь быть его учеником» выглядело куда проще и менее смертельно.

— Бен… То есть, Кайло Рен.

Хакс протянул ему руку, не снимая перчаток. Тут так принято, у них в Первом Ордене?

— Я полагаю, вы получили план операции? Я послал вам его вчера, — майор Хакс сверился с инфопадом, — в десять вечера по местному. Предполагалось, что вы его прочитаете. Есть вопросы?

— Может, на «ты»? — Кайло всегда чувствовал некоторый дискомфорт от излишней официальности. Да и отвечать на вопрос, прочитал ли он план операции, ему не хотелось. Он фото просмотрел.

— Я бы предпочёл оставаться в официальных рамках.

— Ну… хорошо. Полагаю, нам предстоит долго работать вместе…

— Это объемная операция, — он согласно склонил голову.

— Если и не на «ты» — майор Хакс — это слишком длинно, не находите?

— Можно просто «майор».

— А имя?

Майор Хакс недобро сощурился:  
— Хакс. Майор. Выбирайте из двух, что больше нравится, господин Рен.

—  _Магистр_ Рен, — потерял терпение Кайло. Не хочет нормальных взаимоотношений — не надо.

— Я учту, магистр, — Хакс согласно кивнул и направился к выходу из кантины — явно уверенный, что за ним последуют.

***

На третий день, нагулявшись по праздничным улицам мегаполиса и потеряв терпение, Кайло поймал майора Хакса в коридоре отеля и поинтересовался, не нужна ли ему _случайно_ какая-нибудь помощь. И заодно — не огорчится ли Сноук, узнав, что майор умудрился где-нибудь погибнуть в гордом одиночестве во время их совместного с Кайло задания.

На первый вопрос майор неопределенно пожал плечами, а на второй — усмехнулся.

— Понимаете, магистр, я привык работать один и, честно сказать, не представляю, куда можно применить ваши… специфические таланты. Хатты, с которыми мы тут пытаемся подписать несколько соглашений, обладают иммунитетом к убеждению Силой, и многие из их подчинённых тоже не очень ему подвластны… Впрочем, если вы уж совсем заскучали, можете составить мне компанию на сегодняшней встрече.

***

Первое, что заметил Кайло — это то, что забрак, ждавший их в кабинете, очень сильно нервничал.

Кайло многозначительно покосился на Хакса. Они не договорились ни о каких условных знаках; честно говоря, Кайло почему-то не подумал, что его эмпатия может пригодиться. Как ни странно, Хакс, кажется, принял его взгляд к сведению и незаметно кивнул.

— Итак, вы подумали о предложении Первого Ордена? — спросил Хакс, пройдя пару шагов до внушительного стола, стоящего недалеко от входа.  
— Да, — улыбнулся забрак, — мы обо всём подумали.

Щелчок предохранителя был очень тихим, но Кайло и не требовалось его слышать — он, почувствовав опасность, вскинул руку, и плазменный заряд бластера послушно остановился в воздухе. Ещё один небрежный жест — и несостоявшийся убийца отлетел к стене, чтобы больше не подняться.

Интересно, о чём он думал, планируя убить их двоих в одиночку? Как минимум, для перезарядки бластера требуется время.

Майор Хакс вылез из-за стола, за которым укрылся — кстати, отличная реакция — и проверил пульс у лежащего забрака. Учитывая, под какими неестественными углами были изогнуты конечности несчастного, это было излишним.

— Потрясающе, — кажется, это было сказано без сарказма, — но договор он, увы, уже не подпишет… вы не ранены?

— Нет, конечно. Я… прошу прощения. Увлёкся.

— Неважно, _магистр_ , абсолютно неважно. Есть варианты. Но отсюда пора уходить.

В очередной раз услышав ехидно подчёркнутое «магистр», Кайло с трудом подавил желание немножко придушить собеседника Силой. Он по пунктам обстоятельно напомнил себе, что майор Хакс, в отличие от некоторых, не лезет к нему в голову. Что на него — опять же, в отличие от некоторых — приятно смотреть. Что он отвечает на вопросы о Первом Ордене. Иногда. Что вся эта ситуация вообще-то далеко не худшая из тех, в которых Кайло мог оказаться.

— «Есть варианты»?

— Мне нужно подумать. Пойдёмте же, — Хакс пошарил по карманам, вытащил какую-то маленькую эмблемку-значок и бросил её на труп, — полагаю, его друзья скоро придут оценить результаты встречи, и сталкиваться с ними я бы не хотел.

— Что за значок? — спросил Кайло, когда они сели в общественный спидер.

— Конкурирующая группировка. Которая теперь будет счастлива подписать с нами договор на любых условиях — если Первый Орден пообещает им защиту в грядущей мафиозной войне. Они ведь всё-таки только что нарушили перемирие и убили конкурента. На переговорах. С помощью мистической Силы. Не шутки, знаете ли. Кстати, нам ещё нужно обеспечить алиби — мы ведь с вами опоздали на встречу. Казино или стриптиз-клуб?

***

Хакс, старательно изображая интерес, рассматривал крутящуюся на шесте твилечку. Случайно поймав его взгляд, она потеряла равновесие и чуть не упала. Он поджал губы и немедленно уставился в свой почти нетронутый стакан с виски.

Забавный.

Силовая эмпатия Кайло всегда ставила его в тупик — он никогда не мог понять, рад ли он знать, что чувствуют окружающие, или совсем наоборот. Вот и сейчас…

Считать ли то, что майору Хаксу не интересны женщины, совпадением, удачным для самого Кайло?

Или это наоборот всё усложняло? Нет, ну правда — мог Сноук приставить к Кайло настолько симпатичного наблюдателя специально для того, чтобы подобраться к нему поближе?

Знал ли Сноук о предпочтениях Кайло?

Кажется, эту часть личности он сумел скрыть.

Можно ли быть в этом уверенным?

Кайло задумчиво поболтал соломинкой в коктейле. Наверное, нужно было о чём-то поговорить. Они странно тут смотрелись — два парня, молчаливо разглядывающие фигуристых стриптизерш, которые, очевидно, ни одному из них не были интересны.

Надо было выбрать казино.

— Я так полагаю, это задание важно для вас? — наобум спросил Кайло.

— Это задание важно для _нас_ , магистр. Для всего Первого Ордена, — поднял бровь Хакс.

— Нет, я имел в виду, что оно сложное и наверняка повлияет на вашу карьеру, — нет, тему Кайло явно выбрал неудачную.

— Например, как? — ну, кажется, Хакса это, по крайней мере, развлекает.

— Например, вы могли бы получить новое звание. Что там за майором — подполковник, так?

— Магистр, это разведка, — Хакс закатил глаза, — звания — формальность. Все, кому нужно, и так меня знают, остальные — к счастью, нет.

— И почему же вы тогда не… генерал, например?

— Считаете, мне нужно что-то компенсировать? Мне нравится, как звучит «майор». Сочетается с именем, не пугает окружающих. От генерала, стоящего за спиной, кто-нибудь и инфаркт может схватить.

Что-то в этом было разумное. Кайло кивнул и посмотрел на Хакса, не зная, как продолжить разговор.

— А вы к чему стремитесь в жизни, _магистр_ Рен? Подобающего звания, я так понимаю, вы уже достигли. — Издевательски фыркнув, майор Хакс встретился с ним взглядом.

Кайло с трудом подавил внезапное желание рассказать ему всё — совсем _всё_. Почему бы не рассказать о своих проблемах такому замечательному, такому понимающему собеседнику…

Он не успевал поставить щит. Он был уверен, что щит тут не поможет — Хакс явно не форсъюзер. Кайло отвёл взгляд. Помогло. Да, действительно — просто талант вызывать людей на откровенный разговор. Интересно, майор выбирал себе профессию с учётом своих склонностей, или же, наоборот, тренировал добрый вопрошающий взгляд, уже работая разведчиком?

Запищал комлинк — Хакс посмотрел на экран, вскочил и встал так, чтобы громкая музыка не мешала говорить, но и одновременно была отчётливо слышна. Собеседник также мог наблюдать радужное мигание клубного освещения. Кайло не мог слышать разговора со своего места — но он догадывался, с кем именно беседует Хакс.

Закончив разговор, Хакс обратился к Кайло:  
— Как я и говорил, конкурирующая группировка предложила обсудить несколько выгодных предложений… они хотят поговорить только со мной, так что вы, магистр, до завтрашнего дня свободны.

— Я мог бы скрытно проследить за встречей.

Хакс окинул его скептическим взглядом. Кайло пожал плечами. Ну да, высокий рост и необычная внешность. Но он _мог бы_!

— У Силы есть множество применений.

— Возможно, — Хакс задумался, склонив голову набок, — но рисковать я не хочу. Отдыхайте. — Он бросил на стол кредитный чип, развернулся на каблуках и ушёл.

Кайло постучал по кредитному чипу пальцами. На самом деле, отдохнуть бы не мешало. Постоянное нервное напряжение — сначала от встречи со Сноуком, затем от Нар Шаддаа — давало о себе знать. Почему бы не расслабиться хоть на немного? Ещё пара коктейлей точно не навредит.

***

Кайло, не открывая глаз, застонал. Жутко болела голова; сколько же он выпил вчера? Звон стекла — крифф, как громко — бульканье жидкости — в руку ткнулся холодный стакан. Так и не открывая глаз, Кайло подумал, что травить его таким образом было бы глупо — и осушил стакан с водой.

С трудом приоткрыл один глаз. Заметил недовольную физиономию майора. Закрыл назад.

— Что вы тут делаете?

— Интереснейший вы человек, _магистр_ Рен, — Хакс, очевидно не испытывая сострадания к несчастному больному, не собирался приглушать голос. Кайло поморщился, слова раскалёнными гвоздями вбивались в голову, — напились вечером до розовых рафтаров, явились ко мне под дверь с заявлениями, что нам срочно нужно поговорить; я, естественно, вас впустил — ещё не хватало, чтобы вы вместо этого говорили с горничными в коридоре, — голос отдалился, послышался шум воды из-под крана, — затем нагло улеглись на мою кровать — прошу заметить, на диване спать неудобно, и заснули, — Хакс вернулся, — а теперь ещё и интересуетесь, что я вообще делаю в своей комнате.

На лоб опустилось мокрое холодное полотенце; его аккуратно прижимали чужие руки. Кайло не удержался от довольного стона.

— Не вставайте пока; а то вас ещё тут, чего доброго, и стошнит.

— И о чём мы… говорили? — Кайло почему-то подозревал, что за эту часть вечера ему будет особенно стыдно.

— Вы много рассказывали об Ордене Рен. Разного. Не волнуйтесь, я не выдаю чужие тайны — у меня профессия такая. Впрочем, я их и не забываю.

Кайло в ужасе прикусил губу, представив, что именно _разного_ он мог рассказать об Ордене Рен. Очевидно, не то, чего стоило бояться — всё-таки он ещё жив и даже не в наручниках. Но вот… он мог поспорить, что покраснел. В голове мелькнул обрывок воспоминания. Собственный голос. «Знал бы ты, Хакс, какая у тебя соблазнительная задница». Да нет же! Лучше б он про Аргина рассказывал. О Сила, пусть это будет сном.

— А… больше ни о чём?

Пауза в несколько секунд. Нет-нет-нет. Может, Хакс просто пытается вспомнить вчерашний разговор?

— Нет. Больше ни о чём.

***

Кайло взглянул на комлинк. Затем — на настенные часы. Затем — в окно. Хакс, ехидно фыркнув и сказав, что «в вашем состоянии, магистр, нужно больше отдыхать, и желательно, без алкоголя», исчез куда-то ещё утром, сразу после их разговора.

То есть, почти двенадцать часов назад. Не предупредив, куда. С выключенным комлинком.

Не то чтобы Кайло сильно волновался о нём. Он, скорее, волновался о том, что возвращаться к Сноуку, провалив задание, да ещё и потеряв приставленного соглядатая, было бы уж совсем недальновидно.

В дверь постучали — он немедленно бросился её открывать.

— Магистр, мне будет нужна ваша помощь, — майор Хакс, ещё более бледный, чем обычно, протянул Кайло пакет с логотипом аптеки и, осторожно стянув плащ и пиджак, без спроса сел на кровать.

— Блядь, — по достоинству оценив открывшееся зрелище, Кайло пожалел, что у него не было способностей к лечению Силой, — где ты это взял? Что это вообще?

— Арбалетный болт, полагаю. И — повежливее, пожалуйста. Выбирайте слова.

— Арбалеты стреляют плазмой.

— Нет, от настоящего арбалета. Ну, знаете, такие… раньше были. Давно.

— Ты музей, что ли, грабил? — Кайло задумчиво пошевелил пальцами в воздухе около раны, не зная, как к этому подступиться.

— Здесь странные люди попадаются. И некоторые из них любят антиквариат.

— Может, в больницу?

— Магистр, — Хакс посмотрел на него уже даже не как на полного идиота. А так, будто он уже смирился с тем, что Кайло — полный идиот. — Как вы думаете, какие у меня шансы вообще очнуться после пребывания под наркозом на операционном столе в местной больнице? Учитывая, как здесь любят представителей Первого Ордена. Тут всего-то вытащить эту штуку… правда, она, кажется, зазубренная… но скальпель я тоже купил, зашить и наложить повязку. Вы же не боитесь крови?

Ну, допустим, не боится. Правда, обычно Кайло её не боится, когда сам втыкает в людей разные острые штуки, а не наоборот. И? И что дальше-то? Он сильно похож на медика?

Кайло представил, как докладывает Сноуку о блестящих результатах задания.

_« — Здравствуйте, учитель. Ту операцию, с которой вы попросили меня помочь, я провалил. Не могу точно сказать, как именно, поскольку я читал её план по диагонали, положившись на знания вашего дорогого майора, которого вы приставили за мной наблюдать. И к слову о майоре — его застрелил странный человек, любящий антиквариат. Я скрасил его последние мгновения, безучастно наблюдая за агонией._

_— Чудесно, дорогой ученик! Пойдём-ка смотреть воспоминания.»_

Нет, так дело не пойдёт.

_«—…И к слову о майоре — его почти застрелил странный человек, любящий антиквариат. А затем я нечаянно прирезал его скальпелем, потому что он решил, что для подобных вещей медицинское образование не нужно. Сам виноват._

_— Чудесно, дорогой ученик! Пойдём-ка смотреть воспоминания.»_

Не намного веселее, на самом деле. Но лучше попробовать, чем просто сидеть, так ведь? Кайло положил пальцы на окровавленную кожу возле арбалетного болта и сосредоточился. Да, эту штуку можно было вытащить с помощью Силы.

При физическом контакте он смог считать и эмоции. Надо же, оказывается, Хакс боялся боли. Как только умудрялся абсолютно этого не показывать. Кайло даже взглянул ему в лицо. Не верилось, что этот сильный, тошнотворный страх и эти спокойные глаза и вопросительно поднятая бровь принадлежали одному и тому же человеку в один и тот же момент времени.

Для Кайло этот страх казался чем-то абсолютно чужеродным и необычным — годы фехтования и форсъюзерских тренировок научили его самого не обращать внимания на такие вещи.

— Я бы предпочёл начать с обезболивающего, магистр, если вас не затруднит.

— Могу усыпить Силой, — предложил Кайло, пожав плечами.

— Надолго? — заинтересовался Хакс.

— Часов на восемь. Не меньше.

— Тогда не нужно — к нам могут прийти гости.

— Так ведь то, что ты купил, — Кайло рылся в пакете, — тоже со снотворным.

— У них другого не было, а я немного не в состоянии ходить по магазинам. Придётся обойтись четвертью дозы.

«Может, он просто мазохист? Судя по эмоциям и не скажешь».

— Четвертью — так четвертью, — вздохнул Кайло и, воткнув шприц-тюбик в напряжённую мышцу, _полностью_ выдавил содержимое.

— Какого криффа ты… вы творите?!

— А ты, майор Хакс, когда попросил тёмного форсъюзера о помощи, посчитал, что я её буду оказывать согласно твоим ожиданиям, а не так, как мне самому захочется?

Если бы можно было убивать взглядом, Хаксу пришлось бы дальше истекать тут кровью в одиночестве.

— Приступим? — улыбнулся Кайло.

Хакс с видом мученика закрыл глаза.

— И всё-таки, что это было? — Кайло не мог отказать себе в удовольствии поотчитывать майора, осторожно соединяя края раны медицинским степлером.

— Мне нужно было кое-что проверить… Подложить.

— А подождать не мог?!

— Пока вы излечитесь от похмелья, пока вы проспитесь, или пока вы решите продолжить вечерние запои?

— Преувеличение.

— Тем не менее, работа не ждёт. Я решил, что вполне могу справиться один — не в первый раз. Вы, может, не в курсе, но Первый Орден нам даже командировочные платит. И не знаю, как вам, а мне придётся отчитываться за каждый день в этом замечательном местечке.

— Поэтому ты решил сделать так, чтобы вместо этого я отчитывался перед Сноуком за твой труп?

— Ну… не рассчитал немного, — вяло согласился Хакс. Кажется, снотворное начало действовать, — извините. Кстати, я не припомню, чтобы мы переходили на «ты», магистр.

— Ещё я буду на «вы» называть идиота, способного на такие глупости! Спать ложись. Майор. Куда пошёл? Сейчас снотворное подействует, упадёшь прямо в коридоре. Ложись здесь.

Кайло был совсем не в настроении спорить с Хаксом, который всё-таки порывался уйти в свою комнату. Поэтому он, вздохнув, провёл рукой перед глазами майора — и аккуратно подхватив его, уложил на кровать, стараясь не сдвинуть повязку. Посмотрел на его запястья, хмыкнул и размазал по ним оставшийся бакта-гель.

Сел в кресло и задумчиво посмотрел на творящееся в комнате безобразие. Обёртки от лекарств и медицинских принадлежностей, скомканная одежда на полу, пятна крови — на всём, чего ему приходилось касаться. Спящий Хакс выглядел удивительно мило — нет, это даже не имело отношения к сексуальному интересу, от которого Кайло тщетно пытался отрешиться. Просто… мило. Его хотелось защищать — с этой его дурацкой неспособностью расслабиться и отдать кому-нибудь контроль при любых обстоятельствах, с тщательно скрываемым страхом, с расцарапанными запястьями…

«… с ростом почти как у тебя, взглядом, от которого повеситься хочется, и бластером в скрытой кобуре. Просто трепетная принцесса. Кайло, ты перенервничал и явно не в себе. Самое время защищать военных, которые старше тебя, наверное, лет на семь, от… ты и сам не знаешь, от чего. Хорошее хобби, что уж тут. Расскажи ему, когда проснётся.»

Кайло прикусил губу, напоминая себе, что Хакс работает на Сноука. Что он — в отличие от некоторых — профессиональный разведчик. Что сам Кайло, заигравшись в серьезного и мудрого магистра Рен, кажется, откусил кусок больше, чем может проглотить, и именно этот рыжий зануда, скорее всего, и выведет на чистую воду незадачливого «шпиона Ордена». И совсем не в интересах Кайло привязываться к нему и помогать ему это сделать пораньше. И вообще, может, это проверка такая. Ну, например, он хочет посмотреть на реакцию Кайло в таких… ситуациях… достав для этого… музейный арбалет… и кого-то, кто согласился в него из этой древности выстрелить…

О Сила, что за сумасшедший дом. Так и до паранойи недалеко. Говорят, профессиональное заболевание для шпионов.

Выудив из плаща Хакса ключ от его гостиничного номера, Кайло вышел из комнаты. Что он, дурак что ли, на диване спать? Неудобно же. Он не сомневался, что почувствует сквозь Силу, если «гости» действительно придут. Не в первый раз.

***

Судя по реакции, господин, тихонько прокравшийся посреди ночи в чужой гостиничный номер, ожидал там увидеть хозяина этого самого номера, благополучно истекшего кровью. Ну или, в крайнем случае, целящимся из бластера нетвердой от кровопотери рукой.

В общем, не растрепанного, злого и невыспавшегося Кайло.

И уж явно он не ожидал, что его пришпилят Силой к стене, едва давая вздохнуть, и сядут рядом, мрачно рассматривая отобранный бластер. Тоже, кстати, старый.

— А… а где рыжий?

— В моей комнате. А что, — Кайло шмыгнул носом, — музейную ценность забрать хочешь?

— А ты в это время — в его комнате?

— Как видишь.

— У вас странные отношения, — заметил этот наблюдательный господин.

— Да, я тот ещё извращенец, — согласился Кайло, — а теперь ты мне всё расскажешь, и это будет почти не больно, если не сопротивляться.

***

Кайло проснулся в отличном настроении. Ночью он неплохо успокоил нервы о неожиданного гостя, а утром мир встретил его запахом дешевого кафа из автомата (майор, видимо, в благодарность за вчерашнее, не забыл притащить стаканчик для Кайло).

Но каф — это не главное. Главное — это сам Хакс. Кайло вдруг понял, что ему очень нравятся люди, имеющие привычку выживать после того, как обратились к нему за медицинской помощью.

Он широко улыбнулся — Хакс, подозрительно на него посмотрев, всё-таки осторожно улыбнулся в ответ.

— А скажите-ка, магистр Рен, почему это у меня в рефрешере лежит один неприятный знакомый, такой связанный и с кляпом, и, кажется, основательно придушенный — пока вы опять спите на моей кровати?

— Можешь обращаться ко мне на «ты», майор, потому что я после вчерашней глупости к тебе на «вы» обращаться точно не буду. Он в гости приходил. Вот, — Кайло протянул инфопад, — он всё написал. Я просто не знал, что из этого нужно, и решил, что всё не запомню.

— Почитаю. А вы… ты. Ты пока вытащи его из рефрешера, — подумав, Хакс добавил, — пожалуйста. Мне побриться надо, а он смотрит неуютно.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Кайло, вытягивая — с помощью Силы, руками возиться не хотелось — гостя в комнату.

— Ммхмхй!

— Очень невежливо, — заметил Хакс. — Что же, не смогли удержаться и решили добить, господин Джанно? А ведь могли бы мирно разойтись и забыть обо всём. Знаете, некоторые примитивные религии считали мстительность смертным грехом.

Ух ты. Он ещё и злодейские речи рассказывает — и без всякой подготовки. Кайло чуть не зажмурился от восторга.

— Ммыгым?

Хакс вынул кляп изо рта пленника:  
— Хотите что-то добавить к написанному?

— Мы подпишем договор.

— Замечательно, — улыбнулся Хакс, — я и не сомневался, что с вами будет так приятно работать. — Он повернулся к Кайло, — думаю, после обеда мы всё подпишем и можно будет покинуть эту гостеприимную планету. Сноуку я сам отчёт сделаю. У тебя тут ещё есть какие-то дела?

— Нет, — пожал плечами Кайло.

— Ну и чудненько.

— А со мной что будет? — пленник, кажется, уже догадался, почему при нём не стесняются обсуждать планы на будущее и упоминать неизвестные ему имена.

— А вы пойдёте прогуляться, — Хакс, поморщившись от боли, открыл окно и выглянул вниз. Двадцать четвертый этаж верхнего сектора, отличный вид. Кайло в нерешительности размышлял, что ему делать — хватать гостя за шиворот и тащить к окну, или хватать за шиворот Хакса и тащить от окна. Вон как за стенку держится, где его потом ловить? Подумав, всё-таки поднял на ноги пленника. Главное, к окну, а там видно будет.

— Но…, но я же всё рассказал!

— Вот именно. Зачем вы нам?

— А договор вы с кем подписывать тогда собрались?!

— С вашим первым заместителем, конечно. Он, кажется, не настолько злопамятен. Вы бы, господин Джанно, стали вести дела с человеком, который прокрадывается ночью в вашу комнату?

***

Новый глава преступной группировки явно нервничал, не привыкнув пока к своей позиции. Кайло ему искренне посочувствовал — уж он-то мог понять, как это сложно.

— Итак, мы предоставляем Первому Ордену возможность пользоваться нашими маршрутами в этом секторе, а вы взамен поставляете нам оружие, в ассортименте и количествах, указанных в приложении к договору… Кажется, всё?

— И арбалет, — сказал Хакс.

— Прошу прощения?

— У покойного Джанно была замечательная коллекция оружия. Нас, кроме всего прочего, интересует старинный арбалет чёрного дерева.

— А, да, конечно… если эту рухлядь ещё в музей не отдали. Я распоряжусь. Очень приятно иметь с вами дело, господа.

— На память, — невозмутимо пояснил Хакс в ответ на невысказанный вопрос, когда они вышли из здания. Кайло не удержался и покрутил пальцем у виска.

Да. Потрясающе забавный.

***

Они стояли, облокотившись на перила моста неподалеку от порта, и смотрели на спидеры, пролетавшие по шоссе внизу.

— Знаешь, магистр… У меня давно не было настолько отвратительно выполненных заданий. Ты абсолютно не в состоянии сделать хоть что-то так, как тебя просят. Не знаю, как при этом тебе удаётся достичь желаемых результатов — полагаю, это ещё какое-то чудесное проявление этой твоей Силы.

— Насчёт «отвратительно» — взаимно, майор. Вот, знаешь, бывает, что человек кажется вроде нормальным, а потом такую глупость сотворит, что хоть стой, хоть падай. Очень надеюсь, что нам больше вместе работать не придётся. Я же до старости не доживу с такими-то нервными потрясениями.

— У кого ещё потрясения! Сказал бы я, куда обычно в Ордене отправляют людей, за неделю не удосужившихся прочитать план операции… Я уж не говорю о пьяных выходках.

— Это всё-таки каких конкретно? — подобрался Кайло.

Хакс злорадно ухмыльнулся:  
— Вот видишь, как плохо напиваться до беспамятства. Мучайся теперь. Думай, достаточно ли тебе передо мной стыдно, или ещё нет… Ты уверен, что хочешь пилотировать шаттл сам? Можем вернуться завтра вместе. Не хочу объяснять Сноуку, куда подевался его ученик и кто его оставил без присмотра.

— Уверен. Предпочитаю летать в кресле пилота, так уж сложилось. Сам-то до завтра доживёшь? — Кайло криво улыбнулся. — Не хочу объяснять Сноуку, с чего это я оставил помирать его «надёжного оперативника».

— Доживу. Не в первый раз, — Хакс рассеянно потянулся к запястью, но тут же остановил руку и вместо этого пригладил волосы.

***

-*-*-*-

Что Вы можете сказать про моего нового ученика?  
_В.Л.С._

-*-*-*-

Он отлично владеет Силой. Он способен решительно и эффективно действовать в неожиданных обстоятельствах. Я понимаю, что у Вас есть планы в отношении него, но он очень помог бы разведке, если бы Вы приказали ему поучаствовать ещё в некоторых наших операциях.  
_А.Х._

-*-*-*-

Его поведение не показалось Вам странным?  
Возможно, он упоминал что-то, заслуживающее внимания?  
_В.Л.С._

-*-*-*-

Хакс задумался. Что Сноук подразумевает под заслуживающим внимания? Кайло Рен вообще-то явно не самый разговорчивый тип. Ну, кроме того случая, когда он напился. Хакс вздрогнул; от этих воспоминаний он вряд ли когда-нибудь избавится.

_Кайло Рен лежал на гостиничной кровати с закрытыми глазами и рассказывал. Немного покрасневший Хакс сидел на диване, прикрыв глаза рукой, стараясь не обращать внимания на собственный колом стоящий под брюками член — о да, Кайло Рен умел рассказывать — и по профессиональной привычке вставляя в разговор поощряющие «ага», «угу» и «а дальше?». Впервые в жизни он искренне жалел о своём таланте казаться людям понимающим собеседником. Пытка откровенностью продолжалась уже полчаса; к своему возрасту магистр Рен успел немало повидать — и испробовать — в жизни. Когда от воспоминаний Кайло Рен перешёл к собственным фантазиям, почему-то касающимся Хакса — крифф побери, да почему именно Хакса?! Они знакомы-то меньше недели — Хакс позволил себе начать уговаривать его, наконец, заснуть._

У него были подозрения, что эта комичная в своей непристойности сцена будет до конца жизни ассоциативно всплывать в голове при словах «кушетка психолога».

«На „вы“ он меня, видите ли, не будет звать после „вчерашней глупости“. Да после того, что случилось, я его не только на „ты“ должен звать, я на нём вообще обязан жениться.»

Заслуживают ли внимания Сноука интимные отношения нынешнего и предыдущего магистров Ордена Рен и кто из них чаще предпочитал быть сверху? Очевидно, Сноук уже побывал в голове ученика и всё это и так видел. Хакс решил, что нет смысла превращать переписку с начальством в порнороманы ради упоминания того, что этому начальству и так известно. «Странное поведение»… Ну, магистр был достаточно странным парнем, это да. Вот, например, ему, кажется, почему-то нравился Хакс. Это что-то, что нужно знать Сноуку? Сам Хакс информацию о чужих предпочтениях очень ценил — профессионально. Но Сноук вроде таким не интересовался. Эта информация для разведки — и у разведки она есть. Хакс, конечно, даст Сноуку знать, если из этого последуют какие-то выводы.

-*-*-*-

Нет — на оба вопроса.  
_А.Х._

-*-*-*-


	5. История пятая. В любой непонятной ситуации планируй строить Звезду Смерти

Три встречи за два года. Три торопливых, жарких встречи; все три — на заданиях. Мегабайты сообщений на комлинке. Когда По впервые позвонил ей голосом, чтобы просто пожелать спокойной ночи? Да вот же — можно найти в логах. В документированных компьютерных логах её личного сумасшествия.

Удобно, на самом деле, когда прогресс сумасшествия хорошо задокументирован. Можно потом когда-нибудь всё показать доктору.

Всё — и фотографии.

И обычные разговоры. Каждый день. «О чём ты думаешь». «Много работы сегодня?»

И странные разговоры. Ну, знаете, такие — обычно сопутствуют сумасшествию. Например, какого цвета должны быть стены в гостиной (гостиной дома, которого никогда не будет!) и что Фазма терпеть не может всех на свете пушистых питомцев, потому что это слишком большая ответственность (хотя кошки, конечно, очень милые).

Эти разговоры Фазма прекращала первой. И потом не отвечала на звонки ещё пару дней. Какая-то часть её личности постоянно возмущалась, что при её-то профессии нехорошо лишать себя возможности хотя бы _помечтать_  — в конце концов, они оба знали, что мечты останутся мечтами.

К ужасу Фазмы, спорить с этой легкомысленной, непрофессиональной, опасной частью личности становилось всё сложнее.

То, что Фазма сейчас пришла к Хаксу в кабинет, означало, что спор был окончательно проигран.

— Не занят? — глупый вопрос, Хакс теперь всегда занят. Фазма вообще не представляла, как можно работать столько времени и до сих пор не сойти с ума.

Хакс кивнул ей:  
— Заходи. Кайло Рена по пути не встречала?

— Нет.

Он выглянул в коридор, словно ожидая, что ученик Верховного Лидера прячется за углом.

— Странно.

Что тут странного? Он что — думает, что Кайло Рен живёт у Фазмы в каюте? Или ходит с ней под ручку постоянно?

— Если тебе от него что-то нужно, ты бы его мог пригласить к себе. Если тебе от него наоборот ничего не нужно — логично, что его здесь нет. Вряд ли Верховный Лидер приставил его за тобой следить.

— Думаешь? — Хакс задумчиво потер подбородок.

Фазма сощурилась. Она вообще перестала понимать, о чем этот странный разговор — но в любом случае, она пришла сюда не для того, чтобы обсуждать мрачную фигуру в шлеме и рваном плаще.

— Что — боишься, что у него под шлемом морда с клыками и Сноук выдал ему задание тебя загрызть? — пошутила Фазма.

— Нет там клыков, он симпатичный, — рассеянно пробормотал Хакс и, вздрогнув, взглянул на неё.

— Это какой-то очень странный разговор, — поделилась она своими наблюдениями, — ты не пробовал поменьше работать и побольше отдыхать?

— Да. Наверное. Забудь. Что-то хотела?

— Хочу попросить отпуск.

— Отпуск… почему нет, — пожал плечами Хакс, — когда ты его брала в последний раз — два года назад?

— Два с половиной.

— Тем более. Куда собираешься, если не секрет?

— Кореллия.

Хакс поморщился, как от зубной боли.

— Фазма. — Он закрыл дверь, и так и остался стоять, держась за кнопку цифрового замка. Видимо, собирался с мыслями. — Ты не можешь не понимать, насколько глупыми со стороны выглядят твои действия.

— Глупыми, — согласилась она, вздохнув.

— Привязываться к нему — большая ошибка. Мы здесь не мороженым торгуем, это опасная профессия. Он может не вернуться с задания, ты можешь никогда не узнать, что с ним случилось — кстати, всё это относится и к тебе самой, тебе его не жалко? Плюс к этому, он юридически вообще не из Первого Ордена. Он под прикрытием — и, скорее всего, останется в этой ситуации надолго. Строго говоря, он вообще не может сюда вернуться, он здесь ни разу не был.

— Я понимаю.

— Я даже ещё не сказал, что ты себя компрометируешь. И меня, потому что я тебя порекомендовал на твою должность. И наши операции — тебе не приходило в голову, что они вообще-то _секретные_?

Фазма развела руками. Что тут можно ответить? Он прав.

Он устало потёр переносицу:  
— А ещё моя нравоучительная лекция опоздала года на два, так?

— Ну… боюсь, что да. Так что с отпуском, подпишешь?

— Нет, — он, задумчиво сощурившись, провёл рукой по волосам. — У тебя, к сожалению, нет времени на отпуск. У меня есть основания опасаться, что в кореллианской операции нашим агентам понадобится помощь отряда «Аурек». Там небезопасно. Всё. Иди отсюда. По крайней мере, если тебя там убьют с ним вместе, мне не придётся писать объяснительную на тему, что ты там делала.

***

Фазма посмотрела на комлинк — кое-кто опаздывал уже на пятнадцать минут. Впрочем, ничего нового.

— Рыжий, конечно, сказал, что операция вдруг стала очень опасной. Но не предупредил, что я реально рискую сойти с ума от кое-чьей красоты. — По, как всегда, подкрался сзади, игнорируя опасность оказаться застреленным или, по крайней мере, со сломанным носом.

— За два года можно было скачать какую-нибудь книгу с комплиментами и выучить что-то поприличнее, а?

— Тебе такие нравятся. Я-то знаю.

— Да нет, просто мне пока что нравишься ты, и я — пока что — готова терпеть то, что иногда ты бываешь тем ещё придурком, — фыркнула Фазма.

— Так что — рассказать тебе подробности того, что мы здесь делаем? — По галантно поклонился и поцеловал ей руку, — я приглашаю вас в ресторан, миледи. Работа — завтра.

***

Встреча была назначена в зале ожидания главной транспортной станции Коронет-Сити. Многолюдная, шумная, она была идеальным местом для разговора, если его участники желали остаться незамеченными. Сгорбленный совершенно лысый профессор — имена во время этой встречи произносить, конечно, не планировалось, и их даже не было в описании задания — пришёл раньше и уже ожидал их, зачарованно смотря на пути маглева за окном.

— Потрясающая технология, столько лет всё работает — и до сих пор как новое! Умели же делать. Добрый день, молодые люди. Я получил ваше приглашение поговорить. Передайте, кстати, начальству мои извинения за беспокойство. Я человек старый, мне действительно нужно лично встретиться с собеседниками, чтобы что-то решить. Сухой почты совершенно недостаточно.

— И что вы думаете о предложении? — поинтересовался По.

— Много чего, юноша, много чего, — нахмурился профессор. — Это ведь всё не так уж просто. Вы, судя по возрасту, не застали те времена? Звезда Смерти была настоящим произведением искусства — и, кстати, недешёвым. Знаете, нам ведь ужасно много тогда пришлось переделывать в том геонозийском проекте; очень небрежные господа эти ваши геонозийцы… Но я не жалуюсь, абсолютно нет! — профессор поднял палец, — это был потрясающий проект, замечательная рабочая атмосфера, столько идей, неограниченный бюджет…

— Ну так почему бы всё не повторить? — спросил По.

— Да как вам сказать, молодые люди… Вот вы, юная леди… да-да, вы. Чему была посвящена ваша диссертация?

— Баллистике, — быстро ответил По, позволив Фазме не отвлекаться от панических мыслей о том, что в чьем-то видении мира, оказывается, вообще не бывает людей без ученой степени.

— О, баллистика — это так интересно! К сожалению, совершенно не мой профиль.

Фазма незаметно вздохнула с облегчением.

— К чему я… ах, да. Знаете, очень приятно смотреть на результаты своих усилий. А я сейчас, на старости лет, могу увидеть только их, прошу прощения, отсутствие. В общем, вам, молодые люди, не кажется ли, что строить третью Звезду Смерти, учитывая судьбу первых двух, несколько…

— Ебануто? — услужливо подсказал По и увернулся от фазминого локтя.

— Утопично, юноша, — подмигнул профессор, — утопично. Хотя ваше видение ситуации весьма… экспрессивно.

По улыбнулся, слегка закусив губу:  
— Я понимаю, что звучит эта идея именно так. Но знаете, профессор, я знаю одного умного парня — подчинённого того господина, которому пришла в голову эта идея — так вот, этот парень считает идею гениальной. Уж не знаю, почему. Но я ему в таких вопросах доверяю. Ну и вообще — если два раза не получилось, то в третий можно учесть все ошибки и получится обязательно! Как там говорят — на ошибках учатся.

— Считаете?

— Уверен!

И кто бы не поверил этому честному взгляду выразительных глаз.

— Не могу сказать, что вы меня прямо-таки убедили, — поджал губы профессор, — но раз уж вы такие милые, вежливые, образованные молодые люди, — Фазма послушно улыбнулась, когда он на неё посмотрел, — я, по крайней мере, соглашусь нанести визит на совещание по строительству. Давно не путешествовал. Адрес у меня есть, а реквизиты моего банковского счета есть у вашего Первого Ордена. Было очень приятно пообщаться.

***

Было очень необычно осознавать, что на этом задании в Фазму не будут стрелять, ей не придётся никого допрашивать, или защищать, или отрываться от погони. Если подумать, ничего странного, учитывая, что силовое вмешательство вообще не предполагалось, и она здесь только потому, что нагло напросилась. Собственно, задание было уже завершено — оно и состояло-то из одной встречи — и теперь По, сидя рядом, писал отчёт Хаксу.

Кстати — её давно интересовал один вопрос.

— А как вы познакомились?

— Он мне однажды очень помог — вытащил из весьма неприятной ситуации, — ответил По, не отвлекаясь от набирания сообщения, — хотя был совсем не обязан.

— И предложил в ответ поработать на Орден?

— Да нет, вообще ничего не попросил. Помог — и исчез. Я так думаю, он на каком-то задании был. А предложил работу уже потом. Он меня нашёл через пару лет после того случая. Знаешь, когда я обнаружил, что у него натуральный цвет волос — рыжий, я так смеялся, что думал, он меня застрелит… — По окинул взглядом написанный текст и нажал на кнопку «Отослать».

После пары минут болтовни ни о чём на комлинке зажегся индикатор входящего сообщения. Прочитав его, По удивленно наморщил лоб.

— Что? — спросила Фазма.

— «Оставайтесь на планете ещё трое стандартных суток — на всякий случай». Какой ещё всякий случай? Полюбуйся, — он сунул комлинк ей под нос, — никаких указаний.

— Можно просто отдохнуть, — пожала плечами Фазма.

По широко улыбнулся:  
— Я, вообще-то, не против. Для начала мы перетащим твой багаж в мой номер отеля. Нужно же как-то экономить деньги вашего Первого Ордена, так? Вам ещё на них Звезду Смерти строить.

***

Фазма выключила воду, наскоро вытерлась и, бросив полотенце в корзину для грязного белья, не одеваясь вернулась в комнату. Там она обнаружила, что её чемодан открыт и По полностью поглощен поисками чего-то внутри.

— Ты в курсе, что ты роешься в моем чемодане? — осведомилась Фазма.

— Конечно, в курсе! Я что, по-твоему, лунатик? — пробормотал По, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, — ух ты, салатовые! Это мне тоже нравится, — он вытащил кружевные трусики и бросил их на кровать, — но я искал не их…

— Помочь? — Фазма угрожающе скрестила руки на груди.

— Нет, спасибо, я справлюсь… а, вот! Так и знал, что тут будет что-то подобное, — он гордо осмотрел выкопанную из чемодана пару лодочек на высоченных шпильках. — Надевай.

— Тебе на табуретку придётся вставать рядом со мной, — фыркнула Фазма.

—…Пожалуйста? — умоляюще посмотрел он.

Она не могла сопротивляться этому взгляду — всё равно, что обижать маленьких котят. Фазма пожала плечами, села на край кровати и аккуратно надела туфли. Встала и посмотрела на По. Времена, когда она стеснялась своего роста, прошли давным-давно, но сейчас его восторженный взгляд, кажется, заставил её покраснеть.

— Ну? Что _ещё_ надеть?

— Ничего, — прошептал он, шагнув к ней, и нежно провёл кончиками пальцев по талии.

Фазма вздрогнула и почувствовала, как учащается пульс. В этой ситуации — в том, чтобы стоять совершенно голой, только в туфлях, перед одетым По — было что-то неимоверно возбуждающее. Словно почувствовав её настроение, он заговорчески ухмыльнулся и обвел языком напрягшийся сосок — для этого ему почти не пришлось наклонять голову.

— Сядь сюда, — показал он рукой на кресло.

Фазма прошла мимо него, покачивая бедрами — он не сводил с неё жадного взгляда — и расположилась в кресле, закинув левую ногу на подлокотник. По, всё ещё разглядывая её, как произведение искусства, подошёл и встал на колени между её ног. Он провёл губами по внутренней стороне бедра — Фазма выгнулась и застонала, когда он оставил там засос. Затем он поднялся немного выше и замер, заставляя её дрожать от нетерпения, ощущая его горячее дыхание на клиторе.

Она зарылась пальцами в его курчавые волосы и силой наклонила его голову вниз — он одобрительно застонал и она, наконец, почувствовала его мокрый горячий язык.

Фазма зажмурилась и закусила губу — По крепко держал её за бедра и не давал двигаться навстречу ему, так что оставалось только расслабиться и вцепиться пальцами в его волосы и подлокотник кресла. Через некоторое время она, задыхаясь, ощутила, что уже почти на грани — но ей хотелось большего.

— Хватит, — прошептала она.

Он послушно отстранился; она села в кресле прямо и — всё так же, за волосы — притянув По выше, поцеловала его в губы и стала расстёгивать ширинку. Он поспешил ей помочь — и через пару мгновений прерывисто вздохнул, когда она обхватила полностью возбужденный член рукой.

— Не надо, — хрипло сказал он, — я так долго не выдержу.

Фазма убрала руку и снова откинулась в кресле, широко разведя ноги. По медленно, плавно вошёл и выдохнул, закрыв глаза. Затем — начал не спеша, ритмично двигаться. Фазма скрестила ноги за его спиной — он выругался, рывком притянул её к себе — теперь грубая ткань так и не снятой им рубашки при каждом движении тёрлась об её возбужденные соски — и стал целовать, кусать, зализывать чувствительную кожу на шее. Фазма откинула голову назад и всхлипнула — её переполняли ощущения; По зарычал, вздрогнул всем телом, укусил её за плечо и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы она кончила — одновременно с ним.

Они ещё на несколько мгновений остались в той же позе — с трудом дыша, слушая сердцебиение друг друга.

— Очень красивые туфли, — прошептал По, аккуратно освобождаясь из её объятий.

***

Фазму разбудил звук стрельбы — тихий и какой-то… искусственный, так что желания срочно открывать глаза, хватать оружие и искать укрытие не было. Она осмотрелась: звуки доносились от комлинка По, трехмерный интерфейс которого был развернут и почти скрывал лицо самого По, с комфортом полулежащего на подушках. Фазма подползла ближе и положила голову ему на плечо.

— Не отвлекай, — пробормотал он, уставившись в экран.

Она с удивлением обнаружила, что на комлинке была загружена… игра. Со стрельбой от первого лица. По, очевидно, выигрывал — судя по его улыбке.

— Ага! — воскликнул он через пару минут и показал пальцем на первое место в таблице со счетом. Фазма изобразила насмешливые аплодисменты, и он, довольно кивнув, потянулся к кнопке выхода из игры.

— Погоди, — игры, конечно, сильно изменились в лучшую сторону с тех пор, как Фазма была маленькой девочкой, но кое-что она помнила. Ткнув пальцем в меню, она вызвала статистику и фыркнула, увидев количество часов, проведенных за игрой. — Если бы ты так часто занимался настоящей стрельбой, то давно бы научился попадать по мишеням.

— Я попадаю по мишеням, — оскорбился он почти искренне.

— Разве что из истребителя.

— Миледи, это ведь скучно. Когда тебя в последний раз награждали какой-нибудь _медалью_ за реальную стрельбу? Когда тебе говорили, что ты победила, лучше всех и всё такое?

— Обычно меня устраивает то, что я остаюсь в живых, а противники — нет. Ну и — ты меня извини, конечно, но ты не выглядишь человеком, которого интересуют медали, а не деньги.

— Так это как раз потому, что медалей мне в играх хватает! В жизни это обычно дурацкая затея. Деньги честно-честно лучше.

— А мне бы хотелось, наверное, чтобы меня как-нибудь запомнили…

— О, да ты, миледи, у нас идеалист? Может ещё и всецело преданная делу Первого Ордена?

Фазма передернула плечами, вспомнив назначение на Ладарру — после всех её стараний, после отличных оценок по — ну ладно — _почти_ всем предметам. Может быть, до этого она и верила в идеи Ордена. Сейчас, как не грустно ей было это признавать, она верила, в основном, в отличную карьеру в нем.

— Не то чтобы. Но, знаешь, была бы не против, если бы про меня рассказывали курсантам Академии. В славе много притягательного. Разве не здорово знать, что жизнь прожита не зря, что было сделано что-то важное — и не только ради денег?

— Ага, так оно и бывает. А потом какому-нибудь ребенку сообщают, что мамочка была героем, и «надо думать об этом, малыш, а не задавать странные вопросы о медицинской страховке» и показывают, куда можно принести цветы на День Республики.

Она привстала и внимательно заглянула в его прищуренные серьезные глаза:  
— Вот это сейчас абсолютно точно не про меня было.

— Не про тебя.

— Не расскажешь?

— Уже рассказал, — он пожал плечами, давая понять, что разговор закончен.

***

Три дня, увы, прошли удивительно быстро. Фазма даже не посмотрела толком на Коронет-сити; честно говоря, они провели большую часть времени в номере.

Она посмотрела на комлинк. Её корабль отправлялся через три часа — как раз оставалось время попрощаться и добраться до космопорта; По, как всегда, предпочитал не пользоваться общественным транспортом — шаттл без номеров был припаркован на крыше в трущобах старого города — где они сейчас и стояли.

— Знаешь, в ближайшее время со встречами, скорее всего, будут проблемы, — По отвел взгляд.

Фазма подняла бровь, ожидая продолжения.

— Рыжий уже давно спрашивал, не хочу ли я вернуться к службе пилотом в Новой Республике. Говорит, что у него есть планы на эту тему. Я решил, что, наверное, соглашусь.

—  _«Вернуться»_?

— Вернуться. Не смотри на меня так, ты же не думала, что я всю свою жизнь был повесой и разгильдяем? — Фазма смущенно потерла нос в ответ на его взгляд. — Ага. Понял. Спасибо за столь лестное мнение, миледи. В общем, я буду стараться находить время, чтобы поговорить с тобой — но боюсь, их служба безопасности будет за мной следить первое время.

Он посмотрел на Фазму:  
— Хочу тебе кое-что подарить на прощание.

С этими словами он исчез в шаттле, повозился там и вернулся через минуту — с коробкой. Размер этой коробки, по крайней мере, успокаивал — она была слишком большой для кольца или какой-нибудь другой подобной глупости.

— Ну, в общем, вот. Держи. — По казался странно смущенным.

Фазма осторожно открыла подарок. Маленькое, странно светящееся растение было… потрясающе красивым. От него сложно было отвести взгляд и — конечно же, это только воображение — почему-то казалось, что оно излучает спокойствие и хорошее настроение.

— Они растут на планете, где я родился. Ухода почти не требует — никакой ответственности, только поливай изредка. Просто… я же не могу его постоянно с собой возить везде; дома, как ты знаешь, у меня нет. Ну и просто оставлять его где-то не хочется. Слушай, ну скажи уже что-нибудь! Оно даже не пушистое и не кусается.

— Оно… прекрасно, — Фазма осторожно погладила пальцем листок и почувствовала приятное покалывание на коже. — Спасибо.

По крепко её обнял, нежно поцеловал в нос, и, пристально посмотрев в глаза пару секунд, отвернулся и залез внутрь шаттла — без лишних слов.

Фазма проводила взглядом плавно взлетевший и исчезнувший в небе шаттл, пригладила встрёпанные ветром волосы и вздохнула.

— Ну что — полетели домой? — обратилась она к деревцу.


	6. История шестая. Caveat emptor

-*-*-*-

Тут скучно.  
_П.Д._

-*-*-*-

Т_Т  
_П.Д._

-*-*-*-

Сураж-4. Через пять стандартных часов. Думаю, то, что там будет (мы ожидаем какой-нибудь грузовик), станет визжать о помощи на всю систему — так что для правдоподобности дождись сигнала бедствия. Пары сбитых налётчиков Первого Ордена, полагаю, хватит, чтобы Сопротивление тобой заинтересовалось. Оставь в живых хоть один шаттл, мне будет нужна запись. Удачи.  
_Хакс._

-*-*-*-

***

Фазма в отличном настроении вышла из каюты; в последнее время у неё почти постоянно было отличное настроение, честно говоря. Она уже почти поверила, что причиной тому было то странное светящееся деревце.

Она заперла дверь, обернулась — и уперлась взглядом в ничего не выражающий шлем.

— Фазма, — Кайло Рен склонил голову набок, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то, — вы чувствительны к Силе?

— Нет, насколько я знаю.

— Хм… нет, не вы… что-то в вашей каюте… Я могу посмотреть?

— Мне кажется, это немного странная просьба, лорд Рен, при всём к вам уважении.

— Почему?

Действительно. Почему это Фазма не хочет впускать в свою личную каюту мрачного, почти не знакомого ей Кайло Рена?

— Неприкосновенность частной жизни? — осторожно подсказала она.

— Это военная база.

— Военная база, а не аквариум, — осмелела Фазма, обнаружив, что её не пытаются придушить Силой. Может, все эти легенды про Дарта Вейдера были преувеличением? Или просто у некоторых форсъюзеров характер получше и поспокойнее.

Тогда им всем тут на базе очень повезло с форсъюзером.

— Вы не мой командующий офицер, — продолжила она, — вы вообще не входите в военную иерархию Ордена, и вы не можете мне приказать пустить вас в мою каюту.

Разговаривать, глядя собеседнику в шлем, было неуютно. Может, он поэтому шлем и носил?

Кайло Рен помолчал пару мгновений.

— Пожалуйста?

Вот же зануда в ведре. О, а это идея.

— Ну… давайте так — я вас пускаю в каюту, а вы мне показываетесь без шлема. Так сказать, личная информация в обмен на личную информацию.

— Идёт. Но шлем я сниму только в каюте — у меня нет желания делиться этой… личной информацией со всей базой.

Крифф. Фазма надеялась, что он откажется. Покачав головой, она набрала код доступа и жестом пригласила его в каюту; дождавшись, когда он войдёт, она закрыла дверь и встала возле неё, наблюдая за ним.

Кайло Рен, постояв пару мгновений, потянулся к шлему, снял его — не забыв пригладить волосы — и аккуратно поставил на стол.

Ого. Честно сказать, это было… неожиданно. То есть, она и не думала, что у него там действительно морда с клыками, как она сказала Хаксу, но юное, почти мальчишеское лицо с пухлыми губами — это не то, что обычно ожидают увидеть при словах «ученик Верховного Лидера» и «магистр древнего ордена».

— Так что вам показать, лорд Рен? — обращаться к нему на «вы» стало немного сложно. Фазма напомнила себе, что Кайло Рен, конечно, выглядит очень мирным, но ведь может, всё-таки, наверное, и придушить, если посчитает собеседника невежливым.

— Спасибо, я сам найду.

Она неловко стояла у двери и наблюдала за Реном, который, сложив руки на груди, методично осматривал каюту — начиная от стола, к безделушкам на котором он наклонился так близко, что Фазме показалось, будто он их обнюхивает, и дальше — по часовой стрелке. Он осмотрел кресла (два штуки, уставного черного цвета), подошёл к каждой картине на стене (у Фазмы была целая коллекция пейзажей планет, на которых она побывала. Кроме Ладарры. К криффу Ладарру), и, наконец — к прикроватной тумбочке, где стояло светящееся деревце.

Там он и замер; протянул руку в перчатке к деревцу, но не дотронулся, и, постояв пару мгновений с вытянутой рукой, едва заметно скривил губы и сделал шаг назад.

— Красивое, правда? — с опаской спросила Фазма. Мысленно она сделала заметку — не приглашать к себе форсъюзеров. Странные ребята, честное слово.

— Да, очень красивое. — Он выглядел так, будто призрака увидел.

— Кажется, они растут на Явине-4.

— Угу. «Растут». В единственном экземпляре, — пробормотал он.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Голова не болит? Странные сны? Может, лампочки в комнате чаще из строя выходят, чем обычно?

— Нет, — пожала плечами Фазма, — а что — оно вредное?

— Нет… нет, вам, получается, полезное, надо же, — задумчиво протянул Кайло Рен, — вы читали, как за ним ухаживать?

— Я даже названия его не знаю. Мне сказали — поливать.

— Всё верно. И ещё оно… чувствительно к присутствию большого числа разных людей. То есть, пореже его кому-то показывайте. А лучше вообще никому. Хорошего вам дня, Фазма, — он надел шлем и ушёл.

***

Финансы. Торговые пути, оружие и наркотраффик. Соглашения с хаттами, ультиматумы хаттов, вежливые просьбы хаттов. Доклады о Сопротивлении. Доклады о Новой Республике (ну хоть эти сидят спокойно и ничего не делают). Первый Орден готовился к неизбежной планируемой победоносной войне — и информация, на которую нужно обратить внимания вот прямо сейчас, а лучше вчера, текла терабайтами.

Хакс работал по восемнадцать часов в сутки, урывая время за обедом и утренним кафом (а также дневным и вечерним кафом), чтобы ещё и просмотреть отчёты по новому — как всегда, гениальному — проекту Сноука: гигантскому оружию, напоминавшему по концепции имперские Звезды Смерти и способному разрушать целые планетные системы.

Хакс, конечно, был очень рад, что Сноук ему настолько доверял. Просто… в последнее время ему всё чаще хотелось, чтобы Сноук доверял ещё кому-нибудь. Было неимоверно сложно заниматься всем этим в одиночку.

Плюс ему лично нужно было курировать работу Фазмы и Дэмерона — он не хотел это никому доверять. К счастью, хотя бы Фазма в последнее время проводила больше времени на базе, чем на заданиях. Хакс всерьез опасался, что её _абсолютно незаметная_ романтическая рассеянность может привести к непоправимому.

Ну и ещё — забудешь такое — ему приходилось «присматривать» за Кайло Реном.

Хакс удивился, когда Верховный Лидер выполнил его просьбу и отправил ученика помогать разведке Ордена. Но радоваться было рано — Сноук сказал, что Кайло должен сидеть на базе — за исключением его собственных заданий — и что Хакс должен… присматривать за ним. Объяснений, что, крифф побери, это значило, он так и не смог добиться — зато его засыпали вопросами о том, как продвигаются поиски Люка Скайуокера и нельзя ли бросить на эти поиски побольше сил. Поиски продвигались ожидаемо плохо — джедай давно как сквозь землю провалился, и на этом разговор завершился. По опыту Хакса, переспрашивать у Сноука, что он имел в виду, было не очень хорошей идеей. Так что он _присматривал_. По мере сил. Наблюдал, писал отчеты, отсылал Сноуку. Замечаний не было, и Хакс решил, что понял задание правильно.

Раньше Кайло раздражал Хакса тем, что, кажется, из принципа почти никогда не выполнял то, о чем его просили, а если и выполнял — то совершенно не так, как именно его просили это сделать. Теперь к этому добавилось раздражение от того, что магистр откровенно бездельничал. Он иногда отправлялся на своём личном шаттле на личные задания (и каждый раз наотрез отказывался брать с собой пилота, говоря, что прекрасно справится сам), иногда — к сожалению, очень редко — его удавалось привлечь к допросам, он очень помог в уточнении психологического портрета генерала Органы, но в основном он проводил дни медитируя, тренируясь или просто слоняясь по базе. Везде, кроме тех мест, где можно было случайно встретить Хакса. Кайло его почему-то избегал. При этом не боялся — о, Хакс прекрасно знал, как выглядят люди, когда они его боятся — но опасался. Было сложно выразить разницу в этих понятиях словами, но она существовала. Кайло вёл себя так, будто у него была реальная _причина_ избегать Хакса — причина посерьезнее, чем дружелюбный взгляд серо-синих глаз.

И это было очень неудобно — ведь для того, чтобы присматривать за Кайло по просьбе Сноука, Хаксу приходилось минимум раз в пару дней искать его по всей базе и заводить светские беседы. Крифф знает, что вообще теперь Кайло думает о приставучем майоре. Хакс на секунду замер, обдумывая внезапную идею. Притвориться, что Кайло его интересует в романтическом плане? Это объяснит желание чаще видеться — а если вдруг господин магистр в душе романтик, он, может, и сам станет чаще показываться на глаза. Только вот что-то ему в этой отличной идее смутно не нравилось. Она почему-то казалась… нечестной? Большая часть его идей были нечестными, работа такая. Нечестной, потому что…

 _Потому что ему не пришлось бы так уж сильно притворяться_.

_Да ладно, что уж там — вообще бы притворяться не пришлось._

Хакс положил подбородок на сцепленные руки и уставился в инфопад невидящим взглядом, анализируя эту гипотезу.

Во-первых, Кайло был симпатичным. Даже красивым; и пусть кто-нибудь скажет, что большие уши это не красиво!

Во-вторых, он был умным (тем ещё раздолбаем, конечно, но умным), решительным и умел пользоваться своими талантами. Нет, это даже во-первых. Симпатичных людей не так уж и мало, а вот умного попробуй найди.

В-третьих…да, в-третьих. Хакс взглянул на арбалет черного дерева, висящий на стене, и вспомнил ту ночь на Нар Шаддаа.

Хакса — вот эта собственная слабость его никогда не радовала — привлекали люди, которыми ему не всегда удавалось манипулировать; люди, которые не слушались его приказов. Кайло Рен в этой коллекции редкостей занимал хронологически четвертое место.

Так, хорошо. Гипотезу, пожалуй, можно считать подтвержденной. Что по этому поводу можно сделать?

Хакс посмотрел на часы — затем на новые сообщения в почтовом ящике. Больше сотни за пятнадцать минут. Он фыркнул. _Ничего_. Он ничего не может сделать по поводу своего интереса к Кайло — потому что у него нет на это времени. Всё. Проблема решена — можно вернуться к другим проблемам.

***

Кайло задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу в одном из конференц-залов, где он случайно оказался во время очередной бесцельной прогулки по базе.

Обычно — как он мог предположить — Хакс отправлял отчеты про него Сноуку раз в два дня. Примерно с такой периодичностью майор отыскивал его на базе и заводил светские беседы. Сам Кайло Хакса избегал, потому что, во-первых, это позволяло отслеживать периодичность (гипотетических) отчётов для Сноука, во-вторых, темы, которые Хакс подбирал для бесед, забавляли Кайло, и, в-третьих… да, к сожалению, было ещё то самое «в-третьих». В-третьих, Кайло было всё сложнее удержаться от того, чтобы зарыться пальцами в эти рыжие волосы, так что чем реже он с таким искушением сталкивался, тем лучше.

Что бы там Хакс не писал в своих отчетах, их результат Кайло нравился — Сноук вызывал его к себе не чаще, чем примерно раз в три недели, в остальное время его никто не трогал и можно было заниматься собственными изысканиями, отвлекаясь только чтобы отослать рыцарям какую-нибудь интересную информацию о Первом Ордене. Кайло совсем не хотел менять такое удобное положение дел.

Поэтому сейчас он волновался. Хакс не приходил с ним пообщаться уже четвертый день — то есть, получается, Сноук не получил от него предположительно два отчета.

Видимо, пора нанести майору визит. И повод есть — неплохой повод, интересный.

***

-*-*-*-

Есть контакт от Сопротивления?  
_Хакс._

-*-*-*-

Нет. Этим идиотам похрен. Кажется, меня хотят понизить в должности за самоуправство.  
_П.Д._

-*-*-*-

Хакс потёр запястье, стараясь не задевать его ногтями. План на этот случай у него, конечно, был, но он надеялся, что применять его не придётся. Сноуку нужен агент в Сопротивлении, и Сноук был прав — агент в Сопротивлении нужен Ордену любой ценой.

Действительно ли любой?

Речь шла, как ни крути, о пятидесяти — или даже чуть больше — орденцах. Новая Республика не казнила военнопленных, но Сопротивление не подписывало никаких конвенций, оно, как и Орден, было вне закона; и если он не ошибся в анализе ситуации в секторе, опорный пункт захватит именно Сопротивление, а Новая Республика побоится официально ввязываться в передел территории, предпочитая и дальше не обращать внимание на то, что творится под её носом. Хакс понятия не имел, что повстанцы будут делать с пленниками — до сих пор не было таких прецедентов; стычки Первого Ордена с Сопротивлением, которые можно было пересчитать по пальцам, пока что заканчивались уничтожением представителей одной из сторон.

Так уж вышло, что именно ему, Хаксу, теперь нужно решить судьбу этих пятидесяти человек, несмотря на то, что у него не было достаточно информации о возможных последствиях. Ну и — об этом тоже, наверное, стоит помнить — заодно совершив то, что они назвали бы диверсией и даже предательством, если бы узнали, что именно будет содержаться в переданной из Центра зашифрованной команде для автоматической части системы безопасности. Хакс ведь не сомневался, что системы ПВО опорного пункта в Миррине легко справятся с истребителем повстанцев, а это совсем не то, что ему нужно.

Пятьдесят человек.

Хакс напомнил себе, что не далее как сегодня утром организовал нападение звена истребителей Первого Ордена на никому не нужный грузовик — и те пилоты на базу уже не вернутся.

Но их было всего трое.

«Их было трое, и ты их убил без лишних мыслей», — сказал он своему смутному отражению в тёмной поверхности погасшего инфопада. Нет, его, конечно, не посетили внезапные угрызения совести и глупые мысли про ценность жизни человеческой; просто… отправлять на верную смерть _своих людей_ оказалось тяжелее, чем целиться из бластера во врага.

Где граница — начиная со скольки жертв цель перестаёт оправдывать средства? Или же всё дело в неизвестности? В том, что он не знал, как Сопротивление поступит с военнопленными? Хакс с досадой зашипел, заметив покрасневшие и опухшие следы ногтей на запястье: всё-таки слишком задумался. Он резко одёрнул манжеты, подтащил стул в угол кабинета и, встав на него, отключил пожарную сигнализацию.

Затем Хакс вытащил из сейфа пачку сигарет, пепельницу и зажигалку, снова сел за стол, поджёг сигарету и вдохнул приятно пощипывающий нёбо никотиновый дым.

Дверь кабинета, зашипев, открылась. И смотреть не нужно, чтобы вспомнить, кому это тут по распоряжению Верховного Лидера выдан безоговорочный «доступ-ноль» ко всем дверям на базе. «На всякий случай, — улыбнулся тогда Сноук, — он здесь всё-таки представляет меня лично. Мой ученик. Моя личная Гончая Тьмы».

Хакс ненавидел, когда у Сноука было поэтическое настроение. Ему всегда стоило большого труда сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица и не морщиться.

— О, у тебя тут курить можно, — оживился Кайло, сняв шлем. — Как так?

Хакс махнул рукой в сторону мигающего красным огоньком датчика дыма. Кайло понятливо кивнул и поднял бровь.

Вздохнув, Хакс кинул ему пачку сигарет и подвинул пепельницу и зажигалку.

Кайло с наслаждением затянулся и выдохнул колечко дыма:  
— У Фазмы в каюте росток дерева Силы.

Хакс сглотнул, с трудом отведя взгляд от длинных пальцев, держащих сигарету возле непристойно пухлых губ. Что-что? «Росток дерева»? Что-то из декораций или хобби? Ну и почему он об этом сообщает с таким видом, будто Фазма занялась разведением альдераанских больших гончих, да ещё не у себя, а в каюте магистра?

— Персоналу базы не запрещено в личное время заниматься ботаникой, магистр Рен.

— Хакс, обрати на меня внимание. Ты не понимаешь. У твоей — Кайло подчеркнул это слово, — Фазмы в каюте росток чрезвычайно редкого дерева, которое ещё называют деревом Скайуокеров — и не потому, что Скайуокеры известные ботаники, а потому что Люк Скайуокер помог спасти остатки этого дерева, когда-то росшего в Храме джедаев на Корусанте. Как думаешь, сколько времени потребуется Сноуку, чтобы превратить её мозги в желе, если он узнает?

Хакс мельком отметил, как мало времени потребовалось самому Кайло Рену, чтобы увидеть дружеские связи между людьми, которые на виду у окружающих общаются исключительно профессионально. Надо почитать что-нибудь о Силе и эмпатии.

Кстати, почему он пришёл сюда, а не прямо к Сноуку?

Может, это вообще проверка лично для Хакса? Странно неточное задание «присматривать» отлично бы этим объяснялось. Не зря же Хакс ещё с Нар Шаддаа рассматривал вариант, что ученик Сноука приставлен наблюдать за ним.

— Не знаю, магистр, откуда мне. Ты собираешься мне это рассказать и показать сам? Или сразу Сноуку будешь докладывать? Позвать Фазму? — Хакс невозмутимо стряхнул пепел и снова затянулся. Что он может успеть сделать? В принципе, если он сможет выиграть ещё часа два, то соберет убедительные доказательства, что Фазма точно никак не связана со Скайуокерами, джедаями и Сопротивлением. Она постоянно на заданиях или на базе, чуть ли не каждая минута задокументирована.

— Что? — Кайло посмотрел на него ошарашенно, — мне что — заняться нечем? Я и так её читаю и вижу, что она ничего не скрывает. Просто… предупреди её, что кто-нибудь может увидеть и доложить, — он пожал плечами, — мы с ней не настолько хорошо знакомы, чтобы я её о чём-то предупреждал.

Кайло затушил не докуренную и до половины сигарету и взял в руки свой шлем.

«Читает» он её. И Хакса, значит, тоже читает? Это он так предостерегает? Или что?

— Кайло, а что тебе до Фазмы?

Он надел шлем, не сказав ни слова. Подошёл к двери и остановился:  
— Плохо выглядишь, кстати.

— Да тебя тоже на плакаты не фотографируют, лопоухое ты наше воплощение тьмы, — немного обиженно огрызнулся Хакс.

— Я имею в виду круги под глазами.

— Много работы. Ты, между прочим, мешаешь её выполнять.

— Не перетрудитесь, майор. Ах, да — ещё по поводу Фазмы. Если тебе не удастся её убедить заниматься ботаникой с какими-нибудь другими растениями, я хотел бы переселиться от неё подальше. Потому что сейчас моя каюта расположена почти прямо над её, и у меня от этого джедайского веника жутко болит голова.

— А у неё самой — нет? — заинтересовался Хакс.

— Нет. — Фыркнул Кайло, — а выводы сам сделай, какие захочется.

Хакс посмотрел, как за Кайло закрылась дверь, и внимательно уставился в стену. «Как ты думаешь, сколько времени потребуется Сноуку». «Предупреди её». Он почему-то не мог избавиться от едва уловимого ощущения, что он каким-то образом оказался втянут в _маленький и безобидный_ заговор против начальства. Это было… не то, чем ему хотелось заниматься. Особенно сейчас, не по своей воле и вслепую. Да и вообще он Верховного Лидера очень уважал.

Надо рассказать Сноуку…

А о чём, собственно?

Пожалуй, надо лучше рассказать Фазме. Здесь он хотя бы знает, о чём.

Но сначала — работа. Он был благодарен Кайло за то, что тот прервал поток неприятных мыслей. В самом деле, задача решилась сама собой, стоило лишь отвлечься от неё ненадолго и посмотреть свежим взглядом. Трое или пятьдесят — нет здесь никакой границы. Все они взрослые люди и знали, что их профессия смертельно опасна.

Он отправил несколько писем с приказами и набрал ответ для По.

-*-*-*-

ОР-Каппа-2722. Я даже оставляю там транспондер этой «Иссиры Зайд» — если их и это не заинтересует, я перестаю рассматривать Сопротивление как угрозу.  
Осторожнее, По. Это полноценный опорный пункт и они будут вести огонь на поражение. Не забывай, что твоя задача — показаться там и затем передать координаты пункта Новой Республике, а не героически убиться о системы ПВО. Удачи.  
_Хакс._

-*-*-*-

***

Кайло, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал за тренировкой Фазмы. Он знал, что его вопрос прозвучит очень необычно, но у кого ещё спросить?

— Фазма, а вам не кажется, что майор Хакс в последнее время… странно себя ведет?

Фазма отвлеклась от боксерской груши и взглянула на Кайло:  
— Странно?

— Сидит с инфопадом. Постоянно. Круги под глазами.

— А, это нормально. Наверное, опять столько работы, что он решил не тратить время на еду и сон.

— «Нормально»?! — да как их Первый Орден вообще до сих пор не развалился, если, например, на этой базе всё явно держится на одном человеке, и они даже не следят за его состоянием?

— Не волнуйтесь, лорд Рен. Он, как обычно, посидит в таком состоянии до конца недели, потом, скорее всего, упадёт в обморок, пару дней полежит в лазарете — и снова будет готов работать. Всё в порядке, все уже привыкли.

Потрясающе забавный. Просто забавнее некуда. А кто, спрашивается, будет про Кайло отчёты Сноуку писать в это время? Он почувствовал фантомную мигрень от будущего вторжения в сознание. Кайло в очередной раз спросил себя, как его угораздило с этим всем связаться.

— И вам это кажется нормальным.

— Ну, по этому поводу всё равно ничего нельзя сделать, — пожала плечами Фазма, — он же никого не послушает, даже врачей.

***

Кажется, Хакс просил адъютанта принести чашку кафа полчаса назад. Или только хотел попросить?

Он разочарованно вздохнул, когда дверь, зашипев, открылась. Адъютант бы постучалась.

— Тебе бы секретаршу поменять.

— Адъютанта, — автоматически поправил Хакс. Осознав услышанное, он поднял глаза от инфопада и угрожающе вкрадчиво спросил, — что вы сделали с моим адъютантом, магистр Рен?

— Да ничего. Она сама сбежала, когда меня увидела в прошлый раз. Ты, Хакс, доверяешь свою жизнь человеку, который малодушно сбежал, оставив тебя наедине со злым и ужасным мной. Подумай над этим.

— Магистр, адъютант отличается от телохранителя. Она меня не охраняет, она следит за расписанием и готовит каф. Вот кто мне теперь будет готовить каф? А если она подаст заявление о переводе?

Кайло выразительно указал на салфетку на блюдце с грязной чашкой, стоящей на краю стола. Мичман Рэнд, подрабатывавшая до службы барменом, не могла или не хотела избавляться от привычки отмечать на салфетках предыдущий заказ клиента. На конкретно этой салфетке красовались шесть галочек — чашка была седьмой за день.

— Вообще-то тебе бы выспаться, а не эту гадость пить.

— Вот тебя точно никто за моим расписанием и образом жизни следить не нанимал, — поняв, что беседа становится бесполезной, Хакс решил не тратить на неё больше времени и вернулся к инфопаду.

— Я серьезно. Сейчас уже десять вечера. Ты работаешь с восьми утра…

— С полшестого, — Хакс подумал, склонив голову набок, и уточнил, — в этом кабинете.

— Нашел, чем гордиться. Ты вообще когда-нибудь спать собираешься?

— Вчера ночью. Целых четыре часа. Всё в порядке, спасибо, — немного невпопад ответил Хакс и поморщился — буквы на очередном отчёте дрожали слишком сильно. — Не мешай работать.

Темная фигура в шлеме постояла над ним ещё несколько секунд, покрутила пальцем у виска и ушла, эффектно развернувшись в вихре одежд.

Немного подумав, Хакс обнаружил, что Кайло так ничего и не сказал о цели своего визита; не считать же такой целью попытку отчитать Хакса за нездоровый образ жизни. Он всё прочнее убеждался в том, что отчёты тут пишет не он один.

***

Вообще-то, «Методические указания по прикладному психоанализу, том первый» была достаточно интересной книгой. И полезной — Кайло недавно решил, что, раз уж он тут неожиданно для себя оказался на должности шпиона Ордена Рен, то можно изредка отвлечься от своих обычных книг и почитать что-нибудь, что поможет в его новой профессии.

Но сегодня он явно был не в настроении что-то изучать и уже в пятый раз пытался прочесть страницу до конца — мысли постоянно возвращались к Хаксу. Надо что-то делать; майор ему был нужен в нормальном состоянии, а не падающим в обморок от усталости. Кайло очень-очень не хотелось возвращаться к Сноуку и развлекать его болезненными путешествиями по собственному сознанию. Да. Это самая логичная причина. Нельзя же, в самом деле, предположить, что он волнуется и ему жалко Хакса?

Нужно быть идиотом, чтобы такое предполагать.

Конечно, можно просто усыпить. Выспится — и с вежливой улыбкой сообщит Сноуку, что услуги Кайло на базе больше не нужны и Верховный Лидер может забирать своего ученика обратно. Нет, этот вариант точно не подходит.

«Попытка вызвать у противника когнитивный диссонанс… обычно проводится в начале допроса…»

Кайло погасил инфопад. А ведь хорошая идея.

Нет. На самом деле, плохая идея.

Настолько плохие идеи ему приходили в последний раз на рассвете в палатке в морабандских руинах. Он ностальгически улыбнулся.

Можно считать это… отличной плохой идеей. Надо попробовать. Хакс же так и будет сидеть с отчётами, пока действительно в лазарет не попадёт.

Трудоголик несчастный.

***

— Третий раз, — сказал Хакс, даже не поднимая взгляда от инфопада, когда дверь в очередной раз открылась.

— Что, прости? — Кайло снял шлем, поставил на стол, затем задумался на несколько секунд и стянул перчатки.

— Ты приходишь сюда сегодня третий раз, и всё — без причины. Может, скажешь уже, что тебе от меня нужно? Я тут вообще-то пытаюсь работать.

— Технически, _сегодня_ я к тебе прихожу впервые. Ты в курсе, что уже почти час ночи?

— Вопрос остаётся, — Хакс насторожился, когда Кайло подошёл ближе и встал за его спиной. Несколько странная позиция для разговора — он подавил желание немедленно вскочить со стула и повернуться к магистру лицом. Нет, его не так-то просто запугать.

— Ты слишком напряжён, — пальцы Кайло опустились на его плечи; Хакс вздрогнул и замер. Почему он вообще позволяет это делать? Это же… нарушение субординации. — Наверное, даже во сне отчеты составлял бы… если ты вообще собираешься на этой неделе спать. Думаешь, эта база без тебя развалится?

— Кайло, — Хакс зашипел, когда пальцы начали сильно разминать затекшие мышцы, — на моём инфопаде сейчас открыта объяснительная о том, что сержант одного из отрядов — осторожнее, больно же — потерял четверых штурмовиков. И под «потерял» подразумевается не какой-нибудь сопливый эвфемизм для смерти, это слово используется буквально, — Хакс снова вздрогнул от ощущений. Пожалуй, это было приятно… больно, но приятно. — Он потерял. Четверых. Людей из отряда. Не выходя с базы. Я не «думаю», что здесь без меня всё развалится, я, крифф их побери, в этом просто уверен!

— Знаешь, Хакс, я, конечно, не эксперт, но по-моему, если тебя собираются трахнуть, а ты в это время думаешь о штурмовиках, то тебе однозначно пора в отпуск.

— Что за глупости, я не могу уйти в отпуск, потому что… Что ты сказал?!

Вот теперь Хакс вскочил со стула и посмотрел на Кайло — на бесстрастное — такое притягательное — лицо с выжидающе поднятой бровью.

«Попытка вызвать у противника когнитивный диссонанс. Обычно проводится в начале допроса; но не так же явно! Что ему нужно?»

Хакс, наконец, сформулировал что-то подходящее для этой странной ситуации:  
— Мне нужно перечислять все причины, по которым это _не_ является социально приемлемым предложением заняться сексом?

— Ты можешь просто сказать «нет».

Кайло, немного подождав возражений и не дождавшись их, снова подошёл поближе. Хакс вздрогнул, когда его уха коснулись чужие губы.

«Он что — серьезно? Зачем ему это?»

— С чего ты вообще взял, что ты меня интересуешь в этом плане? — спросил Хакс внезапно охрипшим голосом.

— Скажи, что не интересую, — прошептал Кайло ему в ухо и слегка укусил за мочку. Хакс судорожно вздохнул, неверяще посмотрел на собственные пальцы, сжавшие предплечья Кайло, и притянул его ближе, приоткрыв рот для поцелуя.

Кайло застонал и зарылся пальцами в его волосы — жадно, будто неделями мечтал об этом. Хакс, не отвлекаясь от поцелуя, шарил руками по глупой неуставной одежде, пытаясь снять с Кайло хоть что-то; выходило не очень хорошо. Потеряв терпение, он просто опустил руку ниже и прямо через штаны потёр полностью вставший чужой член — Кайло откинул голову и зашипел, прикусив губу, затем, надавив Хаксу на грудь, заставил его лечь на стол.

Иронично хихикающий мозг немедленно подсказал, что принимать горизонтальное положение было большой ошибкой. Он ещё услышал встревоженный возглас «Хакс?!», и мир оставил его в сонной тёмной тишине.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...на самом деле, мой ОТП — Хакс/работа. :D


	7. История седьмая. Это, бесспорно, взаимовыгодное соглашение

Мягкая постель. То есть, де-факто чужая постель, в этом можно не сомневаться, даже не глядя на неё. Хакс согласился со своим подсознанием — это было очень обидно: просыпаться в чужой постели, не имея ни малейшего представления, как он туда попал. Был бы он хоть пьян — но нет, с его-то нелюбовью к алкоголю. События прошедшего дня начали всплывать в памяти, но ясности это не добавило, поскольку в кабинете Хакса, где он вчера умудрился заснуть в очень интересный момент, кроватей не было.

То, что он до сих пор был в одежде, внушало надежду, что он всё вспомнил правильно.

Тишина, нарушаемая только фоновым шёпотом систем очистки воздуха. Тишина неимоверно нервировала; в последние годы Хакс привык спать под постоянный писк оповещений о новых сообщениях на комлинке. Что могла означать тишина? Не иначе, наконец-то случился конец света, и он, Хакс, это знаменательное событие проспал.

Он резко открыл глаза и посмотрел на потолок. В сумраке вырисовывались очертания стандартных панелей обшивки военной базы — уже неплохо. Перевел взгляд на комлинк — и в ужасе сел в постели. Комлинк был… выключен. Хакс быстро включил его и наконец осмотрелся.

Приглушенное освещение. Неуставная двуспальная кровать. Стены без украшений. Стол, заваленный каким-то хламом с отблесками дрожащего алого света — декоративные светильники? Кайло Рен, сидящий с закрытыми глазами на коврике, скрестив ноги; настолько тихо, что Хакс его даже не сразу заметил.

На этом всё, обычно выглядящее, в обстановке закончилось. Вокруг Кайло, будто маленькая планетарная система, вращались несколько едва различимых в полутьме безделушек — ещё один фокус его Силы, очевидно.

Комлинк загрузился и приветливо мигнул экраном. Хакс торопливо набрал короткое сообщение — почти все дела, которые он не успел вчера закончить, могли подождать, кроме этого.

-*-*-*-

Ну?  
 _Хакс._

-*-*-*-

«Отправить».

Хакс, сощурившись, бросил очередной взгляд на Кайло, до сих пор неподвижно сидящего в той же позе:  
— Кхм? — он попытался привлечь внимание.

— Позже. Я медитирую и не хочу отвлекаться ещё пятнадцать минут, — сказал Кайло, не открывая глаза.

Хакс ещё несколько мгновений полюбовался на идеально выверенные орбиты безделушек и на самого Кайло, который в кои-то веки был одет в нормальную рубашку и брюки, а не в платье и драный шарф. Затем — молча направился в рефрешер. В конце концов, он, кажется, в гостях. Желания хозяина надо уважать.

Он только покачал головой, обнаружив, что в чужом рефрешере его ждут заботливо принесенные его собственные зубная щетка и бритва. Кто бы мог ожидать от магистра такого внимания к деталям.

Умывшись и приведя себя в порядок, Хакс выключил воду и посмотрел в глаза собственному отражению. Надо было что-то решать; события вчерашнего вечера требовали как минимум обстоятельного разговора, а может быть даже продолжения. Вот только выспавшись и снова обретя способность ясно мыслить, Хакс не мог понять, чего ему хочется. Ему явно не хватало… некоторых видов физической активности, с этим не поспоришь. Хотя устав Первого Ордена не запрещал отношения между персоналом, военная иерархия делала их фактически невозможными — по крайней мере, с точки зрения Хакса. Он не мог, конечно же, заняться сексом с подчинённым, это было бы в высшей степени непрофессионально. Что до вышестоящих офицеров (гипотетически; эти угрюмые престарелые морды можно рассматривать только гипотетически), Хакс не хотел оказаться в ситуации, когда ему пришлось бы сомневаться, благодарить ли за очередное карьерное достижение свои гениальные способности, или же оно заработано через постель.

Учитывая, что Хакс теперь почти безвылазно сидел на базе и очень редко оказывался на заданиях где-нибудь на планетах, а об отпуске с таким количеством работы не могло быть и речи, он, пожалуй, уже мог бы основать какой-нибудь мистический культ, проповедующий отказ от плотских удовольствий.

Он иронично усмехнулся отражению. Просто ужас. В его-то возрасте. Неудивительно, что он в последнее время такой нервный.

Что ни говори, Кайло был идеальной кандидатурой для снятия физического напряжения. Он не был Хаксу ни подчиненным, ни начальником, он почти всегда был рядом, он… имел один небольшой недостаток. Можно было уже почти не сомневаться, что Сноук прислал сюда Кайло, чтобы, кроме всего прочего, приглядывать за Хаксом. В самом деле — насчёт Кайло не было ясных указаний и объяснений, он слонялся по базе непонятно зачем, хотя по определению, будучи учеником Сноука, он сейчас должен быть в цитадели Верховного Лидера и изучать… ну, что там изучают форсъюзеры.

Впрочем — недостаток ли это? Хакс был уверен, что даже в постели не скажет ничего лишнего, он всё-таки был профессионалом. К тому же, о чём таком лишнем вообще может быть речь? Он верен Сноуку. Пока что, по крайней мере. Может, он не спешит отчитываться о всех нюансах заданий; ну так способность не дёргать начальство по пустякам и решать проблемы самостоятельно — это как раз то, что отличает хорошего подчиненного от обычного. Бояться Хаксу явно нечего; в то же время близкое знакомство с Кайло позволит ему лучше контролировать происходящее, и — кто знает? — возможно, обрести союзника _на всякий случай_.

Комлинк запищал о новом сообщении.

-*-*-*-

ДА.  
Видел старуху, она в восторге. Я теперь в Сопротивлении, но координаты баз они пока не раскрывают. Выдали дроида серии BB. Вы его можете как-то перепрограммировать? Он путается под ногами.  
Не отвечай! Радиотишина на месяц минимум — думаю, они будут следить. Пришлю отчёт, когда смогу.  
 _П.Д._

-*-*-*-

Хакс выдохнул с облегчением; хоть что-то получилось так, как запланировано. Он вышел из рефрешера и, решив, что сидящий с закрытыми глазами Кайло не будет возражать, включил свет поярче. Единственной в комнате вещью, которая вызывала любопытство, был письменный стол — к нему-то Хакс и подошёл.

Несколько инфопадов разных моделей, чипы памяти, и… свитки флимсипласта?! Какой сейчас год? Может, у него тут где-то и бумажные книги есть? Что-то подсказывало Хаксу, что странного вида пирамидки, тускло светящиеся изнутри, тоже не были безобидными украшениями. Он сощурился и наклонился ближе, пытаясь рассмотреть клубящийся внутри, под стеклом, зловещий красный — _манящий?_  — дым.

— Только не разговаривай с ними.

Хакс вздрогнул — он не услышал, как Кайло встал и подкрался к нему.

— С кем не разговаривать?

— С голокронами же, — пожал плечами Кайло, как будто разговаривать с антикварным пресс-папье было самым обычным занятием на свете.

— Это и есть?.. — Хакс протянул руку, но нерешительно замер. Раз с ними нельзя было говорить — то и трогать, наверное, не стоило?

— Ситхские, — кивнул Кайло, — джедайские обычно кубической формы. Трогать я бы на твоем месте тоже не стал, хотя мне и было бы интересно посмотреть, как это повлияет на кого-то, не владеющего Силой.

— Я воздержусь, спасибо. Прислать тебе кого-нибудь из тюремного блока для экспериментов?

— На самом деле я планировал сейчас заняться немного другими… экспериментами.

Ожидаемо. Но неплохо бы всё-таки кое-что прояснить.

— Весьма заманчивое предложение, магистр, честное слово, — кивнул Хакс, — но сначала у меня есть пара вопросов. Как я здесь оказался, если заснул в своём кабинете?

— Я принёс.

—… Принёс. — Хакс снова закрыл глаза, представив ужасающую в своей реалистичности картинку. Кайло Рен, ученик Верховного Лидера, на глазах у всей базы тащит бессознательного майора Хакса в _свою каюту_. — И тебя наверняка все видели.

— Кто — штурмовики, которые, судя по объяснительным, теряются по четыре человека, не выходя за пределы базы? — закатил глаза Кайло, — не волнуйся, я в состоянии сделать что-либо незаметно. На самом деле я думал отнести тебя в твою собственную каюту, но не нашёл, как там настольный комлинк отключается. И кровать не такая удобная.

— Он не отключается. Наверное, — задумался Хакс, — я за три года не проверял. Ты хочешь сказать, что притащил меня сюда, чтобы я выспался? Мог и в кабинете оставить, вообще-то.

Кайло пожал плечами.

Постойте-ка. С каких пор спящего Хакса можно таскать по всей базе и не разбудить? Что-то ему это напоминает.

— А заснул я… сам?

Кайло кивнул.

— И спал так крепко, что перетаскивания из кабинета в каюту меня не разбудили?

Кайло поморщился:  
— Сам говорил, что кроме тебя со всей этой работой никто не справится. Мне не хочется докладывать учителю, что я спокойно наблюдал, как ключевой участник его планов пытается самоубиться таким экзотическим способом.

— Мы уже обсуждали это на Нар Шаддаа. Усыплять людей вот просто так — неэтично.

— Как и, например, выбрасывать людей из окон небоскрёбов, — согласился Кайло.

— Ничего подобного! — Хакс поднял указательный палец, — выбрасывать людей из окон — это работа. Усыплять коллег — банальная невежливость, за которую кое-кому должно быть стыдно.

— Уж кому-кому, а стыдно тут должно быть в первую очередь тебе, — фыркнул Кайло.

— Мне?!

— Ты заснул, когда мы пытались заняться сексом! Как ты думаешь, насколько это повлияло на мою самооценку?

— Кайло, это слишком заметная попытка манипуляции через чувство вины; я сильно сомневаюсь, что что-то в этой галактике вообще способно повлиять на твою самооценку. Если уж на то пошло, стыдно должно быть тебе: ты отвлек меня от работы.

Кайло помолчал, очевидно, пытаясь найти аргументы:  
— А ты зануда.

— Вежливый и этичный зануда, — подчеркнул Хакс.

— Ну и… — Кайло неопределенно пошевелил пальцами и посмотрел на него.

Хакс демонстративно развел руками:  
— Я ведь стою здесь и не ушёл, не так ли? Единственное — нужно заранее обсудить условия.

Кайло закатил глаза:  
— Да. Несомненно. Сколько страниц? Подписывать в двух экземплярах, надеюсь? Я хочу повесить свою копию договора на стену в рамке.

— Вообще-то у нас в Первом Ордене принято в трёх. Третий экземпляр сразу идёт в архив, это очень практично. — Хакс мило улыбнулся в ответ на почти жалобный взгляд карих глаз. — На самом деле я имел в виду, что эта встреча — или встречи, если они не ограничатся одной — должна оставаться в тайне. Думаю, мне не нужно объяснять, что такую информацию легко можно использовать против нас обоих.

— Конечно. Самой собой, — Кайло пристально на него посмотрел, — хочешь ещё что-нибудь обсудить или мы можем, наконец, заняться чем-то поинтереснее?

Хакс очень не любил, когда с ним разговаривали таким снисходительным тоном. Криво ухмыльнувшись, он подошёл к Кайло вплотную и, опустившись на колени, начал расстёгивать его ширинку. Кайло застыл, удивлённо вздохнув.

— Раз уж ты упомянул об обсуждениях, — Хакс коснулся губами нежной кожи вставшего члена, — я, наверное, должен ещё процитировать медицинскую главу из устава…

— Бля, заткнись…

Хакс осуждающе посмотрел на него снизу вверх:  
— И напомнить, что ругаться матом — невежливо.

Не услышав возражений, Хакс одобрительно кивнул и, облизнув губы, попытался сразу взять член в рот как можно глубже. Ему нравилось чувствовать, как бедра Кайло напрягаются под его пальцами при каждом движении губ и языка; впрочем, как следует насладиться этим ощущением ему не дали.

— Х-хакс… — выдохнул Кайло и, взяв его за плечи, отстранился, — я так долго не выдержу. — Он приглашающе кивнул на кровать.

Хакс поднялся, аккуратно — по-военному быстро — снял и сложил одежду, лёг и посмотрел на Кайло, вопросительно подняв бровь. Тот стоял на том же месте, где Хакс его оставил, и хмурился, будто пытался что-то вспомнить. Затем взглянул на дверь рефрешера и щёлкнул пальцами.

— Давно хотел поинтересоваться, кстати, — повинуясь жесту, из-за открывшейся двери вылетела аптечка и приземлилась Кайло в руки, — почему это всё вообще входит в стандартный набор первоорденской аптечки?

— Меня не спрашивай; большую часть военных стандартов, регламентов и списков Орден, не редактируя, взял из Империи… Того странного человека, который эту аптечку составлял, уже, наверное, и в живых нет. И кстати, лубрикант, к твоему сведению, медицинский. Кто ж виноват, что у тебя такие мысли пошлые?

— Презервативы тоже… медицинские?

— Я не врач, откуда мне знать, — пожал плечами Хакс, наблюдая, как Кайло, найдя в аптечке всё нужное и бросив на кровать, торопливо избавляется от оставшейся одежды.

Кровать заскрипела и прогнулась под весом Кайло; он оседлал бедра Хакса и положил руки ему на грудь:  
— Ты, конечно, предпочитаешь быть сверху?

Хакс фыркнул:  
— Магистр, я бы посоветовал вам дочитать ваш учебник по прикладному психоанализу до конца, раз уж вы его загрузили из орденской библиотеки. Хорошая же книга, серьезно. «Попытка трактовать сексуальные предпочтения объектов как непосредственное отражение их психологического состояния — распространённая ошибка неопытных аналитиков», — процитировал он по памяти, — наоборот, конечно, тоже работает… Что? — ему определенно не нравилось, как Кайло его сейчас рассматривал. Словно Хакс был… неимоверно забавным.

— Впечатляет, — на секунду зажмурившись, довольно промурлыкал Кайло, — я даже говорить не буду, насколько это для меня лестно, когда в постели со мной цитируют учебники. Спасибо, Хакс. Давай-ка посмотрим, что нужно сделать, чтобы ты просто стонал, как нормальные люди.

Кайло окинул его оценивающим, _голодным_ взглядом.

— Никаких следов на коже, — поспешил предупредить Хакс, — я, в отличие от некоторых, не заматываюсь в шарфы.

— Значит, ниже воротника всё-таки можно, — заключил Кайло и, наклонившись, слегка укусил его в ключицу.

Хакс вскрикнул — больше от неожиданности, чем от боли, запоздало прикрыл рот рукой и действительно сдавленно застонал, почувствовав, как горячий мокрый язык зализывает место укуса.

Кайло поднял голову и нахмурился:  
— Можешь не стесняться кричать, — с этими словами он взял оба запястья Хакса и зафиксировал их у него за головой одной своей сильной рукой.

— Отпусти, — немедленно потребовал Хакс, стараясь не думать о том, как он покраснел и как вздрогнул от мыслей о такой унизительной позе его полностью возбуждённый член.

Как ни странно, Кайло послушался. Хакс на ощупь нашёл флакон с лубрикантом, выдавил немного прозрачной субстанции с медицинским запахом на пальцы и привычным жестом попытался завести руку за спину.

— Можно мне это сделать? — поймал его руку Кайло.

Хакс удивлённо посмотрел на него, но всё же кивнул.

Вообще-то для него это было необычно. Он не привык целоваться, не привык доверять подготовку кому-то другому… подсознание услужливо подсказало, что он вообще не привык заниматься сексом с кем-то, кому не нужно платить. Хакс решил, что ни к чему хорошему эти мысли не приведут, и постарался сосредоточиться вместо этого на том, что он чувствовал.

Кайло всё делал очень — почти слишком — осторожно, заставляя Хакса задыхаться, закусывать губы в предвкушении и подаваться навстречу пальцам — но темп движений Кайло оставался таким же мучительно неторопливым.

Как будто… как будто он знал, что Хакс боится боли. С его Силой — может и вправду знал; Хакс вдруг почувствовал себя непростительно уязвимым (не показывать-успокоиться-да-как-это-сделать, если он всё равно криффов эмпат?!). Криффов эмпат обеспокоенно заглянул Хаксу в глаза — действительно уловил смену настроения? — и, наклонившись, провёл языком по всей длине члена Хакса, одновременно немного согнув пальцы.

Хакс зашипел сквозь зубы и откинул голову на подушку, полностью потерявшись в ощущениях от мягких горячих губ на своём члене и от пальцев, задевающих простату при каждом движении. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло; _кажется_ , он стонал. _Кажется_ , постыдно громко. Но нет, он абсолютно точно не всхлипнул разочарованно, когда пальцы сменились пустотой, а восхитительно жаркий рот Кайло — холодным воздухом комнаты.

Звук разрывающейся обертки презерватива — и через несколько секунд Хакс почувствовал тягучую боль и вздохнул, пытаясь расслабиться.

— Нормально? — хрипло прошептал Кайло, когда вошёл до основания.

Хакс подождал, привыкая, и кивнул; Кайло, тяжело дыша, начал двигаться. Он явно уже был почти на грани — хотя самому Хаксу почти ничего не пришлось для этого делать.

Затуманенное сознание отметило, что необычность секса с Кайло всё-таки несколько отличается от… ну… _обычной_ необычности. Освещение в комнате мигало и искрилось, кровать скрипела слишком угрожающе, сам воздух, казалось, уплотнился и звенел напряжёнными волнами, обвивая разгоряченные тела. Это было… опасно? Хакс вдруг потерял нить мысли, потому что рука Кайло, прокравшись между их тел, обхватила его член, и через пару рваных движений Хакс, выгнувшись, кончил; Кайло вздрогнул и, простонав что-то похожее на «Хакс», замер и свалился на кровать рядом и…  
И всё в этой картине было нормально, кроме внезапного треска ломающейся мебели.

Хакс инстинктивно вздрогнул и зажмурился.

Полежав так пару мгновений, он осторожно открыл глаза, убедился, что мир вокруг него снова подчиняется законам физики, поднялся с постели и отправился в рефрешер. Выйдя оттуда через несколько минут, стал быстро одеваться — рабочий день всё-таки.

Его взгляд упал на остатки кресла; Хакс замер, так и не застегнув китель до конца, и осторожно сказал:  
— У меня есть вопрос о свойствах Силы.

— Угу, — Кайло, который так и лежал всё это время на постели, безмолвно наблюдая за Хаксом, слегка покраснел, — когда я чувствую сильные… эмоции, её сложно сдерживать.

—  _Всегда?_

Кайло фыркнул:  
— Ну, это было бы достаточно грустное существование, не находишь? Обычно у меня всё-таки получается держать Силу под контролем.

— «Обычно», — с иронией повторил Хакс, потрогав носком сапога ворох тряпичных внутренностей мебели. — Да вы опасный для окружающих человек, магистр.

— Это действительно случается очень редко. Я хорошо себя контролирую, правда, — в голосе Кайло послышались нервные нотки; Хакс взглянул на него, пытаясь ничем не показать своего удивления. Неужели он… боялся, что этот раз окажется последним? Не может быть — уж кто-кто, а Кайло не производил впечатление неуверенного в себе человека. Взглянул повнимательнее: совершенно спокойное, довольное выражение лица, непринужденная поза. Да нет, показалось.

— Я думаю, нам обоим будет удобно встречаться по средам после десяти вечера, — Хакс, наморщив лоб, листал ежедневник на инфопаде, вытащенном из кармана, — и по воскресеньям, возможно… да, почему бы и нет? Конечно, в том случае, если наши обязанности будут это позволять, — он вопросительно поднял бровь, ожидая ответа Кайло.

Тот всё ещё лежал, расслабленно закинув руки за голову, и невозмутимо рассматривал Хакса.

Да. Конечно. Можно было предположить.

— Ты даже не слушаешь, потому что не собираешься задумываться о расписании, — вздохнул Хакс.

— Ага.

Хакс строго взглянул на Кайло (что, кажется, совершенно того не впечатлило), затем посмотрел на комлинк, чтобы узнать, который час, и поморщился при виде количества непрочитанных сообщений.

— Хорошего дня, магистр, — кивнул он и исчез в коридоре.

***

Кайло, слегка склонив голову набок, критически осмотрел изображение на экране инфопада и аккуратно поправил кончиком указательного пальца хвостик одной из рун — мрачной, похожей на какое-то морское чудовище со щупальцами. Шёпотом на пробу прочитал получившуюся фразу и почувствовал, как Сила вишнёво нахмурилась, явно недовольная диссонантным звучанием. Он покачал головой и стёр всё, кроме первой руны. Палец передвинулся вправо и надолго завис над пустым местом в конце строки. Кайло вздохнул — сосредоточиться не получалось, мысли постоянно возвращались к событиям этого утра.

К _замечательным_ событиям этого утра, которые неплохо было бы повторить. Может… да какое там «может», наверняка Хаксу это всё было нужно, только чтобы проще было следить за Кайло, да ещё и снимать физическое напряжение в процессе. Но ведь и самому Кайло было нужно почти то же самое, так? Ничего больше.

Какая-нибудь интересная замена собственной руке.

Кто-то, кто иногда был бы рядом.

Кто-то, с кем можно поговорить… Нет, стоп, это точно не про Хакса. Скорее кто-то, с кем всегда нужно взвешивать каждое слово, чтобы случайно не сказать чего-то лишнего — вот, так правильно. Кайло удивлённо поднял бровь. Это ему, оказывается, зачем-то нужен рядом такой человек? Ну… да, кажется, нужен. Неожиданно. Он вспомнил, почему не любил заниматься самоанализом: результаты получались совершенно непредсказуемые и очень обидные.

— Так странно, что ты по-прежнему всегда ставишь руну Смерти в начало строки, — призрачный палец коснулся инфопада. Конечно, прибор никак не отреагировал.

— В том и смысл, — пожал плечами Кайло, не оборачиваясь, — привет, кстати. Я скучал.

— Ну и дурак, — фыркнул Аргин, — зачем скучать по прошлому? Встретимся ещё, не волнуйся. А про смысл… знаешь, мальчик мой, ты буквально вынуждаешь меня вспомнить ту безвкусную шутку. Ну, про то, что для собирания слова «вечность» нужно больше, чем четыре буквы.

— Ну и вспоминай, пожалуйста, — Кайло невозмутимо принялся чертить на инфопаде очередную руну, — а мне вот сочинения Дарта Ваурона подсказывают, что не всё так безнадёжно.

Аргин ласково вздохнул:  
— Упрямый мальчик. Кстати, я так понимаю, тебя можно поздравить?

— Гм, — Кайло не очень-то понял, о чем речь.

— Он забавный, конечно. А не такого занудного и менее опасного там никого не нашлось? И с меньшим количеством психологических проблем… впрочем, это, конечно, вопрос личных предпочтений.

Кайло замер. И не покраснел, абсолютно точно не покраснел:  
— Подсматриваешь, — даже не вопрос, а утверждение.

— Это эстетически приятно. Хотя ты всё-таки, уж извини, совершаешь ошибку. Сдержанней надо быть. Медитировать почаще… вместо.

Кайло оскорбленно шмыгнул носом. То есть сначала Аргин взял и решил умереть, оставив Кайло одного, а теперь ещё и недоволен тем, что у бывшего ученика есть хоть какая-то личная жизнь?!

— Я что-то не припомню, чтобы я давал обет безбрачия, — он выдохнул, почувствовав смутный холод от не-прикосновения призрачных ладоней к плечам.

— Я не про это. Ты, мальчик мой, снова врёшь сам себе — насколько я помню, это твоя любимая игра, — серьезно ответил Аргин, — а я здесь, между прочим, потому, что почувствовал силу твоих эмоций.

— Как будто что-то плохое.

— Просто… будь осторожен, ладно? Здесь не так уж интересно, в этом посмертии. Я бы на твоём месте не торопился сюда попасть.

— Да-да, я помню, как нужно правильно — найти ученика, влюбить его в себя, зрелищно самоубиться в кругу друзей, — огрызнулся Кайло. — Постараюсь не разочаровать.

Он обернулся… и выругался, обнаружив, что в комнате никого, кроме него, нет.

— Аргин? — позвал он без особой надежды.

Тишина.

Ну конечно. Кто же ещё мог потратить такую редкую возможность поговорить на высказывание своих по-детски наивных обид. Кайло злился на себя за несдержанность; но также он злился и на Аргина — который в своём стиле ответил на вопрос загадкой и ушёл.

Что значит — «сила эмоций»? Что с ней вдруг не так-то? Аргин теперь слишком много общается с джедайскими призраками? Конечно, секс — да ещё и хороший — вызывает сильные эмоции после полугода воздержания. Кайло ведь не шестьдесят лет.

Подумав над словами Аргина ещё немного и не надумав ничего интересного, Кайло вернулся к рунам.

***

-*-*-*-

Мы потеряли опорный пункт в Миррине. Объяснения?  
 _В.Л.С._

-*-*-*-

Вам был нужен агент в Сопротивлении. Он у Вас есть.  
 _А.Х._

-*-*-*-

Предупреждайте заранее. Хатты недовольны (см. приложение).  
 _В.Л.С._

-*-*-*-

Тот наш транспорт, который они *потеряли* в Миррине, исчез с радаров раньше. Подробности в ежедневном отчёте за 7.08. Пункт «Наркоторговля». Подпункт «креш».  
 _А.Х._

-*-*-*-

Благодарю. Это было важно.  
 _В.Л.С._

-*-*-*-

Хакс потёр бровь и сочувственно покачал головой. Не в первый раз Сноук пропускает часть отчёта; если Хаксу приходится работать по восемнадцать часов, можно только представить, насколько занят Верховный Лидер. Хорошо, что в его цитадели установлены двадцатишестичасовые сутки.

Впрочем, сейчас Хакса волновал не распорядок дня Верховного Лидера, а очень важный риторический вопрос. Даже несколько вопросов.

Какой идиот вообще хотел бы повторить сексуальный опыт, в результате которого мебель в комнате оставалось только похоронить с почестями? Опыт с кем-то, обладающим мистической Силой и не способным её контролировать? С эмпатом, способным уловить чувства — и может быть, даже мысли — и не стесняющимся это делать?

У кого настолько отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения и чувство собственного достоинства?

Ах, ну да.

_У Хакса._

Он поморщился от отвращения к собственной безрассудности, открыл на инфопаде календарь и задумчиво посмотрел на разноцветные колонки дней, положив подбородок на сцепленные руки. Кайло не собирается задумываться о расписании встреч; приняв во внимание изменчивость его настроений, личные задания от Сноука и психологическую характеристику из досье, можно занести это в календарь периодическим событием, всё-таки на среду — с возможным переносом на четверг. Под знаком вопроса. Но точно не на пятницу, на пятницу у Хакса запланирована еженедельная проверка отчетов от квартирмейстера.

Кивнув себе, он поднёс палец к инфопаду, но так и не дотронулся до экрана. Хакс не так уж часто сомневался в своих решениях. Тем более, когда они уже были сделаны — что сомневаться-то? Нужно решать, что делать с последствиями.

Но Кайло Рен заставил его задуматься. Хакс не понимал магистра. Психологический портрет, составленный аналитиками; второй психологический портрет, составленный лично Хаксом — они подходили Кайло просто идеально. Слишком идеально. Оба. Несмотря на то, что они критически различались.

А в следующий момент — не подходили вовсе.

И ещё все эти мелочи — едва заметные, вроде бы и не важные, и каждую из них можно было счесть простой погрешностью, но погрешностей этих было так много, что их невозможно было выкинуть из головы.

Сноук отослал Кайло прочь, потому что тот — несобранный раздолбай и не готов учиться. Именно этот вариант событий Верховный Лидер озвучил однажды Хаксу… ну, может, не в таких резких выражениях. А «не готовый учиться» Кайло притащил на базу кучу древних свитков и голокроны. Серьёзно, три штуки. Хакс представить не мог, сколько нужно времени, усилий и удачи, чтобы где-то найти _три_ голокрона.

Он знал, что у Сноука был голокрон. Один. Он видел эту покупку в статье расходов за позапрошлый год (это было не просто забыть — Хакс два дня потом ходил и морщился, думая, что звено TIE-истребителей, которое можно было купить на те же деньги, пригодилось бы Ордену больше).

Дальше. Кайло абсолютно невнимателен к любым деталям. Бесспорно; он ведь тот самый человек, который ни разу не заполнил по правилам отчёт после допроса (и это даже не говоря о тех случаях, когда он Силой заставлял пленников писать эти отчёты самостоятельно! Ему, видите ли, недосуг заниматься такими мелочами).

Абсолютно невнимательный к деталями Кайло, однако, не забыл наведаться в каюту Хакса за зубной щеткой и бритвой, пока сам Хакс спал в его постели.

Если бы Хаксу хотелось терять время на пустые размышления, он смог бы вспомнить не один десяток подобных мелочей и несоответствий. Настолько противоречивые факты говорили либо о том, что Кайло был шизофреником (совершенно точно, по всем признакам — не был), либо он явно что-то скрывал. И Хакс не мог сказать об этом Сноуку, пока не разберется и не поймёт, о чём, собственно, он собрался сказать. В конце концов, вываливать на начальство собственные неподтвержденные подозрения — это ужасающе непрофессионально. Хакс так сделать не мог.

Хакс задумчиво прикоснулся к запястью, поморщился и пригладил идеально уложенные волосы. Он догадывался, он почти что знал, с какой стороны ему нужно проанализировать странности и несоответствия в личности Кайло — и его руки были связаны. Рыцари Рен. Если судить по рассказам самого Кайло — сборище мрачных фанатиков, молящихся на Тёмную сторону Силы. Если судить по независимым данным разведки… а их не было, этих независимых данных. Звездная система, за пределами которой Рыцари почти не показывались, располагалась в отдалении от секторов, которые были интересны Первому Ордену. Запросы, в которых Хакс рекомендовал исследовать эту тайную организацию, систематически отклонялись. Сноук говорил, что ему известно о них всё, что нужно, и это не хаксово дело. Генерал Думар — глава разведки Ордена — отклонял почти все запросы Хакса на любую тему под предлогом нехватки средств. Хакс был почти уверен, что Думар делал это из опасений, что Хакс займет его место — он не мог не знать, что Сноук нередко отдавал приказы Хаксу лично, минуя иерархию командования разведки.

Так или иначе, про Рыцарей Рен Первому Ордену не было известно почти ничего, и с этим приходилось только смириться.

И, очевидно, пока что приходилось смириться с загадкой личности Кайло Рена, за недостатком улик.

Смириться — и наблюдать. Как можно ближе.

Комлинк запищал, и Хакс криво улыбнулся неподписанному сообщению.

-*-*-*-

Значит, в среду в 22:00? В моей каюте.

-*-*-*-


	8. История восьмая. Тонкий лёд

-*-*-*-

Сноук недоволен, если мне правильно удалось разобрать обрывки мыслей, «отсутствием прогресса в развитии личности этого мальчишки». Думаю, основания у него есть.  
 _Магистр Рен_

-*-*-*-

А Вы, простите, додумались ему весь год одни и те же картинки в своём сознании показывать? Нельзя же так, магистр. Очень неосторожно. Поработайте над психологичностью. Драмы какой-нибудь добавьте, что ли (см. ссылки). Пусть займётся копанием в вашем сложном внутреннем мире, это отвлекает.

Экзистенциальный кризис — HoloWiki  
Кризис среднего возраста — HoloWiki  
Подростковые проблемы в развитии личности — HoloWiki  
Истерический склад характера — HoloWiki  
Социопатия — HoloWiki  
Аутизм — HoloWiki

_Алензо Рен_

-*-*-*-

Спасибо. Надеюсь, это не отражает Вашего личного ко мне отношения. Я подумаю, что с этим можно сделать.  
 _Магистр Рен_

-*-*-*-

***

Что-что, а на погоду на ДиʼКуаре жаловаться не стоило. На непролазные джунгли вокруг базы — возможно. Но не на погоду, позволявшую хоть круглый год ходить в одном и том же, не страдая ни от холода, ни от жары.

«Дождь будет», — решил По и, взъерошив волосы, перевел взгляд с хмурого неба на собеседников.

— О чём это я?.. — он затянулся сигаретой, — а, да. Одди, скажи им наконец, что нельзя так экономить на горючем! Мне что, на местную заправку спидеров приземлиться в следующий раз?

Техник возмущенно скрестил руки на груди и уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но его прервало радостное чириканье BB-8, приближавшегося к отдыхающим пилотам в компании Джессики Павы.

По с сомнением взглянул на Паву. Кажется, подстриглась, но с уверенностью сказать нельзя. Если да, то нужен комплимент; если нет — комплимент приведет к неловкой ситуации.

— Оу, Джес, ты сегодня такая… — он зажмурился и взмахнул руками, будто не в силах подобрать слова.

«Скучная, — услужливо подсказало подсознание, — и в любом случае не блондинка». По отогнал непрошеные мысли и улыбнулся.

Пава смущённо раскраснелась (видимо, про причёску он угадал) и подмигнула:  
— А мы сегодня у меня собираемся. Кино будет! Каре притащила что-то с последней вылазки.

По рассмеялся:  
— Ну как всегда, у всех боевые вылеты, а у Каре — до ближайшего городка и назад. Про что кино-то?

— Ой, я и не знаю… что-то про романтику.

— Ну тогда, Джес, тебе не повезло, — заговорщически поделился наблюдениями Вексли, — коммандер у нас нынче не романтик. Коммандер нынче проводит все вечера в одиночестве в собственной комнате, глядя на комлинк. Нужно ему твое кино, как лот-коту плавники; мы его уже третий день даже на пиво вытащить не можем!

— Ты-то точно знаешь, Снап, — ухмыльнулся По, щелчком отбросив окурок куда-то в траву, — следишь за мной, подглядываешь в окна? Мог бы просто сказать, что воспылал ко мне неземной любовью.

Вексли громко расхохотался:  
— Я, может, для Одди стараюсь.

По шутливо приложил руку к сердцу:  
— Одди, дорогой, если б я только знал о твоих чувствах…

— Без ксенофилии, коммандер, пожалуйста, — прервал его техник.

—… то я бы сбежал, — невозмутимо закончил По под смех окружающих, — но если серьезно, я действительно сегодня занят.

Он посмотрел на комлинк, словно чтобы подтвердить: «Да, точно занят, ни минутки свободной». С недавних пор на комлинке было настроено два циферблата — местный и ещё один, двадцатичетырёхчасовой, без надписи о локации. На втором сейчас было восемь вечера. _Конец рабочего дня_.

— Ну как хочешь, — выдернул его из задумчивости Одди, — мы пойдём, пожалуй. Не будем отвлекать.

По задумчиво смотрел им вслед, прикуривая вторую сигарету. И что б ему не пойти вместе с ними? Напиться, послушать уморительные байки Вексли, случайно оказаться в одной постели с Павой в конце ночи. Замечательное же развлечение.

С каких пор он отказывался от дружеских вечеринок — да ещё и с симпатичными девчонками навроде Джес или Каре?

«Парень, да что за херня с тобой творится?» — вздохнул он и отправился к себе.

***

Фазма, не отрывая взгляда от голоэкрана, отправила в рот очередную ложку лимонного мороженого. Полуфинал республиканского чемпионата по танцам был в самом разгаре, на экране изящно крутилась наутоланка в ярко-жёлтом платье, оттенявшем голубую кожу.

Тренированные мышцы напряглись, подсознательно пытаясь повторить движения танцовщицы. Фазма грустно воткнула ложку в ведерко с мороженым. Танго было её детской мечтой — и уже лет в четырнадцать она поняла, что этой мечте не суждено сбыться и на занятия по танцам можно больше не ходить. Что там делать, если партнёра ей с её ростом уже тогда не нашлось?

Внезапный звук голокомма заставил её вздрогнуть; за считанные секунды она успела выключить трансляцию чемпионата, поставить мороженое на стол, поправить сбившуюся форму и — она бросила взгляд на экран — понять, что всего этого можно было и не делать, потому что звонок был личным. Фазма нажала на кнопку приёма.

— Миледи скучала? — улыбнулся По.

— А ты?

— У меня тут появилась одна идея, — По закусил губу и хитро взглянул на Фазму, — раздевайся и садись перед камерой.

***

-*-*-*-

Попросил Митаку неофициально выделить вам с П.Д. резервный зашифрованный голокомм-канал в личное пользование (см. приложение).  
ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, позаботься о том, чтобы мне больше не пришлось объяснять Сноуку, на какие жертвы приходится идти оперативникам для вхождения в роль.  
 _Хакс_

-*-*-*-

«Отправить».

Хакс поморщился, снова вспомнив сегодняшнее утро, когда ему пришлось под вопросительным взглядом Сноука пересматривать запись увлекательной _беседы_ между Фазмой и Дэмероном, а потом вдохновенно врать про сложные психологические аспекты работы оперативников в тылу врага и необходимость тренировки реакции в… критических ситуациях, крифф побери, он назвал это порнографическое безобразие «поведением в критических ситуациях». И Верховный Лидер, кажется, поверил.

А потом ещё и пришлось докладывать про поиски Скайуокера, как обычно. Почему все разговоры со Сноуком заканчиваются поисками джедая? И это когда у Ордена столько проблем! Вот, например, бюджеты. Бюджеты не сходились ка-те-го-ри-чес-ки. Как можно потерять полтора миллиона кредитов?! Хакс попытался представить, как эта сумма могла бы выглядеть в какой-либо из галактических осязаемых валют. Внушительно. Сколько лет ему нужно было бы работать, чтобы скопить столько на своём личном счёте?

Ну это просто несправедливо.

И это только сводки по одному из проектов. Война — дорогое удовольствие. В книгах по стратегии об этом редко пишут. Он вытянул из стопки на столе ещё один инфопад, зарылся руками в волосы и демонстративно всхлипнул. Вознаграждения для бывших имперских учёных, которых они с большим трудом собрали по галактике и уговорили — добрыми словами, шантажом, заложниками — работать над новым проектом.

Тоже, конечно, не сходится с итоговой суммой, кто бы сомневался. Хакс нахмурил брови и вгляделся в подпись под списком повнимательнее. Затем неприятно улыбнулся, вспомнив, что этот офицер давно его раздражал. Глупый, слишком амбициозный, и вот, получается, даже не может простенький баланс бюджета свести. Пальцы запорхали над инфопадом; Хакс набрал приказ о — пока что — задержании для подробного допроса.

И, раз уж такое дело…

Он, сочувственно вздохнув, приписал ещё пару десятков тысяч кредитов в расходы. Затем инициировал перевод этой суммы с одного из орденских счетов на свой личный. Какая, в конце концов, виновнику разница — сидеть в тюрьме за триста или за триста двадцать тысяч?

От выполнения обязанностей его отвлёк звук открывшейся двери. В очередной раз напомнив себе проверить при случае, не сломан ли интерком (да быть не может, что все — буквально все — просто вот так заходят к нему без предупреждения!), Хакс поднял глаза на посетителя и скептически осмотрел омерзительно веселую улыбку:  
— Поблагодарить можно было и по комлинку, не обязательно лично меня отвлекать от работы, Фазма.

— Загадка! — радостно объявила она, подмигнув. — Кто такой: мрачный, одевается в платье, носит на голове ведро, только что уничтожил запасной регенератор воздуха на пятом этаже левого крыла.

— Он не посмел, — застонал Хакс. Ему абсолютно не хотелось верить ни в эту новость, ни в ещё три рапорта, лежащих в почтовом ящике. Это ведь Кайло — спокойный, здравомыслящий Кайло! Что вообще происходит?

— Смотри при нём про платье не говори, кстати. Лично видел, как он убивал людей и за меньшее, — добавил Хакс на всякий случай.

— А ведь таким милым мальчиком казался, правда? Я думаю, это ты на него плохо влияешь.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Что, может быть, я могла _совершенно случайно_ услышать разговоры штурмовиков о том, как один известный нам форсъюзер утром выходил из каюты одного известного нам майора…

— Я был бы тебе признателен, Фазма, если бы ты вспомнила серийные номера этих штурмовиков, которых ты совершенно случайно подслушивала. Галлюцинации — это очень опасный симптом, их срочно нужно отправить на психиатрическое обследование.

—  _Всех_?

Хакс со страдальческим видом потёр переносицу:  
— Фазма, ты не помогаешь.

— Помогаю, конечно! Просто мне нужно для начала оценить масштаб трагедии. Рассказывай, — развлекалась она, — он громкий? Наверняка громкий. Давно вы с ним? Он тебе хоть нравится, или это просто какая-то твоя очередная хитроумная интрига?.. Ого, — она хищно улыбнулась, — да ты, оказывается, умеешь краснеть.

— Мы с ним иногда встречаемся на протяжении последнего полугода, и отвечать на все остальные вопросы я не собираюсь, они абсолютно неприличны.

— Сказал человек, который роется в моих личных голокоммах, — фыркнула Фазма.

Хакс смерил её холодным взглядом, подняв бровь:  
— Фазма, тебе заняться нечем? Так я могу придумать, — он красноречиво указал на стопку инфопадов на столе. — И да, я бы с огромным удовольствием отказался от просмотра твоих личных голокоммов. У меня, как ты понимаешь, другие предпочтения.

— Зануда, — она обвиняюще погрозила ему пальцем, — ладно, ухожу. Но не думай, что я не допрошу тебя в следующий раз!

***

Хакс покосился на комлинк — разговор с Верховным Лидером должен был начаться ещё пять минут назад — и обернулся к Кайло. Раз уж они тут вдвоём стоят в этом конференц-зале и заняться нечем, почему бы не поинтересоваться, наконец, причинами странного поведения?

— Двадцать восемь тысяч кредитов. Столько стоит промышленный трёхкамерный регенератор воздуха. Что он тебе сделал, чудовище? — тихо спросил Хакс.

Кайло отвернулся:  
— Да мне похуй.

— Тебе… похуй, — недоверчиво повторил Хакс и задумчиво посмотрел на Кайло. Всего три слова — и точно те, которые с наибольшей вероятностью выведут собеседника из себя. Нервный срыв или провокация? Он, конечно, склонялся ко второму варианту; хотя никогда нельзя исключать простой случайности.

Он уже открыл рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос, но проектор, наконец, ожил, и голограмма Сноука посмотрела на них с обычным усталым раздражением:  
— Кайло Рен, майор Хакс.

— Верховный Лидер.

— Как продвигаются поиски Скайуокера, майор?

— Я присылал вам отчёт позавчера в восемь утра. Никаких следов на Дагобе. Хочу ещё раз подчеркнуть, что потери, которые поисковый отряд понёс в местных болотах, являются доказательством необходимости разработки штурмовой брони для различных типов местности; я упоминал об этом в…

— Не меняйте тему, пожалуйста. Вы снова потерпели неудачу в поисках, так?

Хакс распрямил плечи и поднял подбородок:  
—… Да, Верховный Лидер.

Сноук посмотрел на него, склонив голову набок:  
— А пока вы, майор Хакс, нас ничем не радуете, мои более старательные подчинённые принесли известие, что Скайуокер около пяти лет назад довольно много времени провёл на Рилоте и посетил несколько местных гробниц. Мой ученик, — Сноук перевел взгляд на Кайло, — ты должен отправиться на эту планету немедленно.

— Ага, прямо сейчас. Всё брошу и полечу туда вперед шаттла, — Кайло скрестил руки на груди и сощурился, — вам, учитель, не приходило в голову, что я вообще-то чем-то важным тут занят? Исследованиями. Собственным обучением. Или вы вообще обо моих потребностях не думаете? Так?

На конференц-зал опустилась тяжёлая тишина, прерываемая только потрескиванием статики. Хакс прикидывал варианты действий, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица. В принципе, если суметь незаметно сделать пару шагов в сторону, можно прервать трансляцию, а потом, приведя как-нибудь одного идиота с суицидальными наклонностями в чувство, перезвонить Сноуку и извиниться за неполадки с коммуникационным оборудованием. Нет, стоп. Это плохая идея — у самого Хакса-то суицидальных наклонностей нет.

— Кайло Рен. Я правильно понимаю, что ты отказываешься выполнять мои просьбы? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Сноук.

— Вы так говорите, как будто у меня есть возможность их не выполнять, — ядовито ответил Кайло, — конечно, выполню. С удовольствием. Чем мне ещё заниматься-то? Разгребать пыльные завалы на Силой забытых планетах — лучшее применение моих талантов, учитель. Завтра же отправлюсь.

— Вот и замечательно, — довольно улыбнулся Сноук, будто ничего не случилось, — не заблудись и не опаздывай, мой прилежный ученик.

Хакс облегченно вздохнул, когда голограмма погасла, и, развернувшись, бесцеремонно схватил Кайло за локоть:  
— Что ты творишь? Зачем ты его провоцируешь? Ты же в курсе, что он тебя и по голосвязи придушить сможет?

— Хакс, избавь меня, пожалуйста, от лекций о свойствах Силы, — Кайло высвободился из хватки Хакса и отступил на шаг. — Честное слово, выглядит по-идиотски.

— Это ты выглядишь по-идиотски! Вот зачем, крифф тебя побери? Почему нельзя было просто согласиться?

— Я хочу узнать пределы, до которых его можно доводить.

Хакс замер. Он знал эту фразу. _Конечно_ , он знал эту фразу. И знал, что определенные психические состояния не развивались у людей внезапно во взрослом возрасте.

Или развивались?

Он, в конце концов, не психиатр.

«Во что ты играешь, друг мой?»

— Кайло… с тобой всё в порядке? — осторожно спросил Хакс.

Магистр виновато отвёл взгляд, но тут же нахмурился:  
— Да неужели? Кто-нибудь мог бы подумать, что ты, майор, обо мне волнуешься.

— Конечно, волнуюсь. Ты участвуешь минимум в четырёх операциях, которые нельзя отложить, и у нас нет других форсъюзеров, — с готовностью объяснил причины Хакс.

— А, ну да. Логичная причина для волнения.

— Увидимся вечером?

— Знаешь, нет. Я только что понял, что недостаточно тщательно прочитал планы операций, — бросил ему Кайло, уже развернувшись и выходя из конференц-зала.

Вообще-то Хакс искренне хотел поинтересоваться, что всё это означает и не нужен ли Кайло понимающий собеседник. Но уж извините, он слишком себя уважал, чтобы разговаривать с чьей-то стремительно удаляющейся спиной. Да и вообще — поведение магистра было излишне… экспрессивным. Даже для него.

Хакс решил, что со странностями нужно разбираться методично и по пунктам, а первым пунктом в таких ситуациях был сбор сведений о том, что объект наблюдений делает в свободное время. Он отослал информационному отделу приказ подготовить историю посещения голонета за последний месяц; затем, немного подумав, набрал сообщение для Сноука и отправился в свой кабинет.

***

-*-*-*-

Ваш ученик в последнее время немного нестабилен. Я, конечно, не вправе Вам что-то советовать, но, по-моему, ему нужен отпуск.  
 _А.Х._

-*-*-*-

Майор, я понимаю Ваше беспокойство; в конце концов, я не ожидаю от Вас, совершенно не чувствительного к Силе, что Вы сможете разобраться в этом вопросе. Поверьте на слово — с моим учеником всё в порядке. Он наконец-то начал чувствовать истинное величие Темной стороны, и, как неопытного форсъюзера, его это пугает.  
Меня радует его прогресс.  
Займитесь, пожалуйста, своими делами, у Вас их много.  
 _В.Л.С._

-*-*-*-

И вот такого ответа он дожидался весь день — до девяти вечера?!

«Всё в порядке». Да, пожалуй. Кайло ведь пока не душит персонал и не швыряется световым мечом в оборудование… слишком часто. Надо думать, у них на базе ещё всё впереди — осталось только выбрать правильный момент для эвакуации, чтобы не застать то замечательное время, когда магистра перестанет пугать «величие Темной стороны».

Что бы там Верховный Лидер ни говорил, поведение Кайло вызывало тревогу… по разным причинам. Хакс открыл файл, присланный информационным отделом, пробежался глазами по строчкам и вздохнул немного спокойнее. По крайней мере, Кайло в курсе, что его состояние не нормально, и пытается справиться с этим в обычной манере раздолбая, который ищет в голонете симптомы и занимается самолечением, вместо того чтобы пойти к врачу.

Стоп.

_Ищет симптомы._

Хакс с силой провёл ногтями по запястью. Ну конечно же. Кайло не искал симптомы. Он читал конкретные статьи. Хакс открыл две из них и просмотрел по диагонали. Описание проявлений психического заболевания… ничего про возможное лечение… а больше Кайло ничего не искал в голонете на эту тему, следовательно, его содержание статей устроило.

Лечение его, значит, не интересует.

Симптомы — интересуют. Те, которые у него появились — Хакс проверил дату на логах — как раз примерно в то время, когда он эти статьи прочитал.

Хаксу, естественно, нравилось, когда его подозрения подтверждались.

-*-*-*-

Мне всё-таки хотелось бы поговорить о Вашем ученике. Я могу запланировать голокомм?  
 _А.Х._

-*-*-*-

Майор, у меня складывается впечатление, что Вы готовы говорить о чём угодно, только бы не искать Люка Скайуокера. Я вам сказал, что с моим учеником всё в порядке. Уделите, наконец, внимание своим собственным обязанностям, не разочаровывайте меня.  
 _В.Л.С._

-*-*-*-

Он перечитал сообщение и замер на несколько секунд, задумчиво глядя на инфопад.

Ну… Сноуку, наверное, виднее. В конце концов, Хакс ведь не ожидал, что ему раскроют всю картину происходящего — ему, просто обычному сотруднику разведки, хоть Сноук и вел себя иногда так, будто Хакс его правая рука и личный адъютант.

Кстати — Сноуку, очевидно, новое поведение Кайло нравилось куда больше, чем старое, нормальное. Магистр пытается порадовать учителя таким экзотическим способом? Или, скорее, усыпить бдительность? Вот это больше похоже на правду.

Хакс с самого начала не сомневался в природе отношений этих двоих — он, в конце концов, образованный человек и прочитал пару книг по теме. Сноук хочет использовать ученика — пока может. Кайло хочет его убить и занять его место — когда отважится. Жалко, конечно, будет; Хакс уже привык к их… совместным действиям по снятию напряжения от работы. В том, что Кайло Сноуку не противник, он не сомневался.

Ну и — Хакс был уверен — помощь кого-то третьего в этой ситуации была не нужна. За Сноука он пока был спокоен — Верховный Лидер прекрасно умеет читать мысли. Если он позволяет Кайло так развлекаться, значит, это не хаксово дело.

В дверь нерешительно и тихо постучали. Хакс открыл её и, абсолютно не удивившись позднему гостю, ожидающе поднял бровь.

Кайло снял шлем и, закусив губу, очень правдоподобно всхлипнул:  
— Я… я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Хакс, извини, я пойму, если ты не хочешь меня видеть больше…

Хакс, склонив голову набок, на секунду задумался, в какой роли он хочет поучаствовать в этом театре одного актера и хочет ли вообще.

А, крифф с ним. Хорошее развлечение, неплохая тренировка; от бюджетов, опять же, отвлекает. Хакс сосредоточился на неприличных воспоминаниях о недавней ночи: он давно уже выяснил, что эмпатия Кайло распространяется только на самые сильные эмоции, а значит, на фоне чужого возбуждения он не заметит, что ему врут.

— Глупости какие, честное слово, — Хакс нежно провёл пальцем по его щеке, наслаждаясь тем, как Кайло, вздохнув, артистично-доверчиво потянулся за ласковым прикосновением, — я всегда рад тебя видеть, ты же знаешь.

— Правда?

— Правда, — да, вот так. Лучшая ложь — это когда сам почти веришь в сказанное.

Хотя это и ложь.

Совершенно точно.


End file.
